


Metal Gear Solid: The Wasteland

by SolidSnakePlissken



Category: Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Cars, Death, F/M, First story, Mad Max - Freeform, Road Warrior, Sanity, metal gear solid - Freeform, post apocalyptic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 40,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidSnakePlissken/pseuds/SolidSnakePlissken
Summary: This is my first story I’m uploading. It combines Metal Gear Solid with Post Apocalyptic themes aka it’s a better version of Metal Gear Survive.Hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: GrayFox/Quiet, LiquidSnake/SniperWolf, Naomi Hunter/Otacon, SolidSnake/Meryl
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Metal Gear Solid: The Wasteland**

**By Solid Snake Plissken**

  
  
  


**Prologue**

The world was gone, all that remains is a scorched, baron wasteland. Humanity has lost its old society and now it’s primal instinct is survival. Some have became lone raiders, pillaging, capturing, raping and killing anyone that gets in their way, but then there’s those with power. Power to command armies and control territories, these territories always goes to war to find out who is truly dominant in this new world. In the far west is the territory of Desperado, armed soldiers with the training of the old Shogun principles, armed with swords, guns and samurai armor in red, white and blue. Living here is quite peaceful if following the rules of the leader, pay the taxes and fight for him. The capital city of this is Red Sun, a city on the water, built off the back of the previous ruler, a man named Armstrong. The city stands tall, as few can get in. The districts of this city are separated into areas shaped as hexagons, shopping, repairs, weapons, training, you name it and it’s here. In the center of it all is the tower of the new ruler, guarded by his squad and legion as he sits on the throne, the man known as the Aikoku-sha or the Patriot. An armored individual, wearing a superpowered samurai armor in black and orange, a rather heavy looking warrior, his speed in combat is uncanny as he’s able to blitz through legions of enemy soldiers with ease. He wields a machine gun and two powerful dual katanas, Minshu and Kyouwa, his skill with these katanas is lethal, known to disembowel, decapitate and dismember enemies with ease, and deflect and cut bullets that come his way. Now to the north, cross the border into what was formerly known as Canada is the territory of the Royal King. The soldiers wears white, black and red armor, meant to represent playing cards. Despite the cold weather and the snow, this territory is ruled with an iron fist, many strict rules to keep order, either the men are soldiers, merchants or workers in the factories. The capital city of this territory is Shadow Moses mountain, a city with a fighting pit on the west side of it and Shadow Moses castle in the center. The Royal King also known as The King of Spades rules the land, along with his trusted team, known as the Dead Man’s Hand. The members are known by the public as the Queen of Hearts, the Jack of Spades, the Ace of Spades, 10 of Diamonds and 10 of Clubs. The King of Spades wears white and purple royal clothing, a white cape with his insignia on the back and a mask with a red Ace on it. He’s known for his skill in hand to hand combat, his tactical knowledge and skill in stealth. The Royal King army are known for their assassinations, sabotage, espionage and recon work, which is one to be feared. In the south close to the border of Mexico is small villages, usually pillaged by raiders they are defended by the army known as FOXHOUND. A small army but formidable, the elite squad is a group of female riders known as the Cobras, female defenders of the last bit of humanity that tries to survive from the other monarchies. Finally the East, the territory of the Sons of Big Boss. The most powerful and advanced society in weapons, transportation and garrison, skilled in stealth and combat, the army wears the former United States Army green uniforms, with their insignias on their back. Led by Big Boss, his trusted soldiers are one of the most lethal warriors that the Royal King and Desperado soldiers fear. First is Gray Fox, Big Boss’s lieutenant who wields a sword, powerful enough and skilled enough to rival Aikoku-sha, hand to hand combat skills to rival The King of Spades. Then there’s the sniper, Quiet, a sniper that doesn’t say a word but her skill with her sniper is one to be feared and finally there’s Big Boss, the most skilled leader who is much more skilled than Aikoku-sha and the King of Spades, never to be taken lightly because of his age. Society here is a fighting heaven, war and fighting is what’s focused, men and women are either soldiers, slaves or merchants. The capital city is Outer Heaven, a heavily industrial city with zip lines to get from building to building, multiple factories for weapons and transportation. The giant fighting colosseum in the center of the city is where the citizens get their entertainment as prisoners and others are forced to fight to survive for the entertainment for Big Boss and the citizens. The tower next to the arena is where Big Boss sits on his throne and waits tactically, but Big Boss has been recently pulling some men back for a secret project he has in stored, a weapon to rule the wasteland. The main 3 giant monarchs rule the new world but their war against each other causes casualties and innocents being caught in their crossfire, humanity and survival is very small for those who aren’t aligned with the main 3, hope is dying but it will soon be restored.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awakening of Solid Snake in the wasteland

**Act I: The Road Warrior**

  
  
  


**Chapter 1: Awakening**

An old lab, abandon, dead and quiet. Not a single bit of life remains there but one, three tubes to fit three grown adults, two broken and drained but one is in tact with a man inside, brown hair, short medium length and naked. The pod opened and the man dropped out, he coughed and breathed, the man crawled and got up, and began wandering around the lab. He had one thing on him, dog tags, which say “ David, Solid Snake”, his new name. Solid Snake wandered out into the hot and beaming wasteland, a nice cool breeze begins to blow. Solid looked around, he squinted his eyes to adjust to the wasteland sun. Snake spotted three cars approaching him, a Mustang, a Cadillac and a Ford Escape. The raiders exit the car and walk towards him, aiming guns at him,

“Who do you align with pretty boy?” The one with the Mohawk and leather jacket asked

“Huh?” Snake responded in confusion

“I said who do you align with? Are you Royal King, Desperado, FOXHOUND or Sons of Big Boss?” He asked sounding more threatening. Solid Snake didn’t know what he was talking about, the man began approaching Snake, before he noticed, Snake grabbed and snapped the thug’s wrist and he dropped the gun, Snake caught it and shot two rounds, both in the other two’s heads. Solid began walking to the Mustang, he tossed the gun in the car and began checking the bodies. The Mohawk one got up, he slowly approached behind Snake, taking out what seemed to be a knife chainsaw, he turned it on. But Snake heard it he disarmed the knife chainsaw from the thug, caught it and began ripping his arm off. The thug screamed in agony, Snake picked up a sawed off shotgun from one of the thugs and blew the thug’s brains out. Solid sighed and took the thug’s clothes, now wearing leather pants and boots, a dirty sleeveless top with the leather jacket, now ripped on the right arm. Solid Snake entered the Mustang and drove off, driving into this new world he awoke in. Driving south, Snake got lost in his mind, thinking about who were in those two other pods, who put them there and why, these questions pondered Snake for a while as the sun began to set. Solid Snake lost his train of thought when he heard a rumbling of what sounded like motor engines. He looked at the left passenger side mirror to see a group of riders coming his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The Cobras**

The riders approached fast on their bikes, it was a group of them, masked in biker helmets and goggles. Snake saw them and switched gears, increasing speed on the car while the riders increased the speed on the bikes. Nearly catching up to the rear of the car, Snake took out a 9mm and shot the tire of a bike closer to him. The biker lost control and slid off. The leader who wore a biker helmet in white commanded a group to surround the car, Snake saw they were trying to trap him on both sides, he looks around and finds a knife, he throws it at the leading bike of the left, causing the others to crash. The leader gets tired of this and takes out a scoped .44 magnum, she fires it at the tire of the car causing Snake to lose control and swerve in circles, regaining control, he crashed into a rock. Solid Snake looks up to find the bikers coming his way, he grabs the sawed off shotgun and walked out. The bikers surrounded Snake in a circle, Snake began showing a face that says “not impressed”. Solid gets ready to fire the sawed off shotgun until a chain grabs his wrist, making him drop the sawed off. Snake pulled the rider closer to him and punched her, the other riders gets off and goes to attack. Snake judo tosses the biker he grabbed and picks up his shotgun, one comes from behind with a barbed wire bat and Snake ducks, he counters by hitting her with the shotgun. Another 2 charge at him, he trips the one on the right and goes for two jabs in the ribs before German suplexing her into a group charging at him. The leader shoots Snake in the leg with an arrow from a crossbow, Snake tosses a knife at her leg and the group behind him grabs him, using the chain to restrain him. Solid Snake was forced to be on his knees chained, the leader rested a tomahawk near his neck.

“Another Raider scumbag thinks they can fuck with us, we’ll think again!” She said

“Raider? What the hell are you talking about?! You guys attacked me!” Snake snapped back,

“Don’t play fucking dumb, now are you lone or- wait...wait a minute?” She lost her original thought and looked at Snake’s face.

“Joy, what is it?” Asked the female in red,

“He looks just like...just like Big Boss, the story, could the old man be true??” She wondered, Snake stood there looking at her confused, the other members eventually looked at her in confusion. 

“We need to take him see Campbell, I just need to clarify something because, he looks just like that man, but younger. Fury, Fear, I need you guys to take a squad and hook that Black on Blac-“ 

“I can comply, I’m not planning on running away or killing you, I just need some answers. It seems this Campbell knows some things, so maybe he can help me” Snake briefly explained as he cut the Joy off. The others looked at Snake very untrustworthy and skeptical, but the Joy agreed to his terms and signaled the warriors to release Snake. Solid Snake sighs and gets up. The bikers get on their bikes except for Joy, she instead entered the Black on Black and Snake entered the driver’s seat, she aimed a gun at Snake,

“Try anything funny and either I’ll blow your brains out or the others, your choice?” She spoke firmly at him, Snake nodded and followed them down south. The Joy took off her helmet showing short red hair with a shaved side on it, and blue eyes along with dirt on her face.

“So where are you from?” She asked Snake,

“A lab, I just woke up a while ago.” Snake responded. The Joy looked at him confused,

“One of those pre war labs? Weird, do you have a name or birthdate?” She asked more,

“It’s on this dog tag, David aka Solid Snake, no birthday.” Snake replied, The Joy looked even more confused and just simply responded

“I'm Meryl, but my codename is the Joy, that in the black is Olga aka the Sorrow, the red is Natasha aka the Fury, the green is Holly aka the End, then there’s Jennifer aka the Fear in the brown and Diane aka the Pain in the yellow, we are the Cobras, we fight and defend the territory we have left from the other gangs.” Meryl explained, Solid nodded and looked at her to ask her,

“So these other gangs, who are they?” 

“Well in the north it’s the entire Royal King’s territory led by the Royal King himself also known as the King of Spades, he does things quietly and tactically. In the western territories it’s owned by Desperado, army of samurai soldiers led by the Aikoku-sha, a very feared warrior. And finally in the East is the Sons of Big Boss led by Big Boss himself. All three territories are big enough to overtake us but that doesn’t stop us from fighting back.”

“Heh, guess the bigger they are, the harder they fall.” Snake responded. Meryl nodded and looked outside the window, the group drove south to the settlement of La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo. The guards took aim at Snake in the car, Meryl popped her head out the car and waved at them to show that Solid Snake was no enemy or prisoner. The guards dropped their weapons and the group entered, parking Snake’s Black on Black in the garage. Solid Snake stepped out and saw the groups of farmers, merchants and civilians living peacefully. Meryl tapped Snake’s shoulder, “c’mon, he wants a word with you.” She said to him, Solid followed Meryl into an office, there were maps on the walls, books and pictures on the shelves and more importantly an old man, 60s the most, confined to a wheelchair. He’s wearing a green army blazer with medals and ribbons on the right, the name tag, “Campbell” on the left, and finally a green beret. He turned to see Snake, “it’s you…Solid Snake.” Campbell said as he rolled his way to Snake, “it’s been a while since I’ve seen you, Snake.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Les Enfant Terrible**

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Solid Snake asked a little confused about what Campbell said. 

“Right, sorry. My name is Colonel Roy Campbell, I believe you met my daughter, Meryl. I was there the day you were born, before the bombs dropped.” Campbell responded, Snake looked puzzled, not sure what to say. Snake leaned back, “Explain to me, everything. Just who or what am I? Why were there three other pods and who is Big Boss and what’s his connection to me?” Snake asked firmly, he was direct with what he wanted. Campbell rolled to his desk, “Snake, Meryl, sit. It’s best you both know the entire story.” Snake and Meryl sat in the two chairs in front of Campbell’s desk, “Years ago, before the bombs dropped, you were the result of a government experiment to clone Big Boss, Big Boss went rogue after an old operation so to kill him, they decided to make their own version of him. The clones after few days of life died which almost ended the project until a woman, Big Boss’s lover came to join in hunting Big Boss. See Big Boss is sterile due to surrounding himself around radiation while stationed at an old pre war base but he froze sperm before he got stationed there, the experiment was back on and the woman gave birth to three sons, Eli, George and you Snake, David.” Snake stared at him intensely, he wasn’t sure what to make of the new information. He was made to kill his father, him and his brothers. Meryl put a hand on Snake’s shoulder to reassure him, Snake looked at Campbell and simply asked, “So, how did I end up sleeping in a pod?”. Campbell rubbed his eyes, and sighed, 

“When you guys were 13, tensions between America and the Soviet Union were increasing to the max due to Big Boss’s work. The leader of the organization decided to try and kidnap you three to fight your father, but something unexpected happened, a member named Revolver Ocelot freed you boys. From there a war from the inside of the government began, me, Ocelot and your mother were fighting against the others. Years of this fighting came to an end when we sent you and your brothers to fight Zero when you boys reached 19. But instead you guys were captured, memory wiped and put in a state of cryostasis. Big Boss reached the final stage of his plan as the Soviets were ready to bomb us, before the bombs dropped, we tried one more time to save you boys but it backfired. I lost my legs and the only thing I could do was save Meryl before the bombs took her. Your mother helped get Meryl and me to a bomb shelter before it dropped. Ocelot came to our shelter but I don’t know if your mother made it out alive, when the fallout cleared Ocelot and I went our separate ways but before he left he learned a code word to help awaken your memories.” Snake stood up and said 

“What’s the code word?!”

“Relax Snake” Campbell said 

“the code word is ‘Les Enfant Terrible’.” As Campbell finished the phrase, Snake’s head began hurting bad, feeling light headed, he passed out. Meryl got up and said 

“Is he going to be alright?!” Meryl said, “He’ll be fine, just carry him to barracks. We are going to need him to stop Big Boss and the other factions for good.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: The Mission**

Snake woke up from his sleep, he now knows everything. Solid Snake stood up and awaiting nearby was Meryl and Campbell, he walked towards them and said 

“I remember now, I remember everything, Eli, George, Zero, Mom and Ocelot. Wait, Campbell, when I woke up, the other two pods were broken free.” Campbell looked shocked 

“so Liquid and Solidus are out there somewhere...we’ll find them when we can but we have other pressing matters at the moment.” Campbell stated. 

“What are you talking about?” Snake said, Meryl looked at Snake and said “About 2 years back, a scientist came to us, his name was Hal Emmerich.” Snake recognized the name 

“Emmerich, like Huey Emmerich?” Snake said, 

“Yes, Huey Emmerich had a son named Hal Emmerich. Huey was the creator of a nuclear bipedal tank named Metal Gear, his last known location was with Big Boss.” Campbell stated, “Hal said that Big Boss has been making something for years with the remaining material that he had left. A machine so powerful that it can destroy Desperado and the Royal King armies at once, Hal stayed here to help us but a few months back when a convoy was sent with him to get materials to help us, the Sons of Big Boss attacked and kidnapped Hal.” 

Meryl explained. Snake rubbed the back of his head, “So what you’re saying is, you want me to get him back.” Snake stated. Campbell nodded “you are the only one who can get him back, you have trained sleeper skills in your head. We can’t send an army because we can get destroyed and negotiating is not going to work with Big Boss. So you are all we have left.” Snake looked and sighed,

“So where do we start?” Meryl and Campbell smiled, “The scouts say that Hal is held up in Outer Heaven, the capital city of the Sons of Big Boss. They also found an entrance and escape hole, on the eastern wall there’s a gap in between the city and the wasteland. A hole big enough to fit that black on black of yours.” Meryl explained.

“Where is Outer Heaven?” Snake asked, Meryl pointed East “Far East, big city with fire and smoke coming out. You’ll know your close when you drive through the River of the Dead.” Snake gave her a confused look, “the River of the Dead?” He asked, “It’s a straight road but around it is miles of dead people impaled for other people to see.” Meryl explained. “Who were they?” Snake asked, “Enemies of the Sons of Big Boss.” Meryl blandly responded. 

“Very reassuring.” Snake said, Snake walked to get his jacket, Campbell rolled to Snake and handed him a dusty black bandana, “I remember you used to like bandanas, it’s not like your green one but I know you’ll like it.” Campbell said, Snake took the bandana and wrapped it around his head, he put his jacket on and walked to his black on black. While he was walking he saw Natasha, Holly, Diane, Jennifer and Olga smoking around the black on black, 

“Oh there you are Snake.” Natasha said. Snake looked at her, “Natasha, right?” Snake replied, “Yes, we decided to give you equipment on your trip.” Natasha said. Holly handed Snake a map, “Here you go, it’s a map of the territories in the wastes. Should help you get around easier and see what’s left of the world.” Holly explained. Olga opened the passenger side door, “Lots of weapons in hidden compartments, a shotgun, handguns, some molotovs, sharp and blunt weapons too. Just in case you run into trouble.” She explained, Olga also handed Snake a weird device, “There are some clean spots in the wastes if you ever run out of water, this Rads counter should help. Along with water you also have some food and gasoline, either for fuel or more molotovs.” Olga stated. “Thank you, I promise you I will get Hal back.” Snake said as he entered the Black on Black. Meryl walked towards the car, “Once you are out of our territory, you are on your own. Be careful out there, Snake.” Meryl said, “I will” Snake replied as he started the car. The gates opened and Snake drove off into the distance, he didn’t know what challenges will come his way, all he knows is he’s the last chance of this small army. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: The Fox and The Snake**

Solid Snake drove for hours, reaching Big Boss’s territory wasn’t hard, it was just driving through the large amounts of patrols on the roads undetected. After driving for almost a day, Snake parked near a run down motel. He entered since it was abandoned, he went through the motel trying to get some supplies he needed and a somewhat clean room, he eventually found one and set a tripwire trap with his shotgun just in case intruders came. Snake sighed and sat down, he picked up a cigarette box and took a cig out to smoke. As he smoked, he thought of Big Boss, his mother and the possibility of his brothers, George and Eli being alive in this wasteland. What became of them? He thought to himself, he eventually passed out and slept through the night.   
Snake woke up in the morning to continue driving, he drove for hours until driving a few miles away from the River of the Dead. 

In the distance some men watched, one was a tall, very fit and light skinned man, he wore baggy gray camo pants and combat boots, a tank top with a gray vest which had the logo of the Sons of Big Boss on the back. A machine pistol, pistol, shotgun and crossbow in his holsters, two knives taped on his boots. His hair was silver and went down, covering his eyebrows, he had a gray gas mask on with goggles on the eyes along with a red bandana. More noticeably was the blade that was in its sheath which had a mechanism on its handle, a soldier approached the man,

“Sir, what shall we do?” He asked, the man turned to him “Capture him, he clearly has some fuckin guts to make it through all that hell to come here. Don’t kill just wound.” He replied, 

“Yes sir, you heard Gray Fox let’s get this bastard.” Gray Fox walked and got on his dirt bike, he started it and drove down the cliff going after Snake’s Black on Black. 

Snake glanced at the driver's seat mirror to see Gray Fox on the motorcycle, Fox pointed at the Black on Black and two cars increased the speed going after it. Snake shifted gears going faster, he got his shotgun and got ready to fight. The cars increased their speed went on opposite sides to trap the Black on Black, they were going to ram Snake like a sandwich until Snake hit the gas hard, the Black on Black sped out the trap and the cars collided with each other. Snake aimed his shotgun behind and shot it at the car on the right, it blew up and caused the one on the left to crash. Fox saw this and decided to signal the bikers to follow behind him and the retriever car to go forward behind Snake’s Black on Black. Snake saw the bikes coming through the left, he took out a handgun from under the driver's seat and shot three bikers causing them to slip and crash. Fox kept up the pursuit and used his machine pistol to shoot the back of the Black on Black, Snake saw the shots were gonna hit the molotovs and moved them to the passenger seat. Snake shifted gears again causing the car to go faster, two more cars approached Snake from the back, ramming him from behind. Fox decided to try and get closer to Snake, Snake realized the situation and decided to grab the box of molotovs and light one, then open the driver’s side door and toss them all behind, they hit the two cars while the retriever car backed off, the other two cars blew up and went off road. Fox drove faster and closer to Snake, Snake saw Fox and went to shoot him with handgun but Fox quickly fired back with a cross bolt, hitting Snake’s arm. Snake grunted but broke the cross bolt and tried driving faster but Fox was matching his pace, coming close to the driver’s side. Fox went to stab Snake with one the knives but Snake caught his arm and hit it on the window opening, Snake then picked up the knife and he threw it at Fox’s arm. Fox backed up a bit but signaled the rest of the bikers to surround Snake, the retriever car shot a harpoon at the Black on Black, and began to break, being bigger than the Black on Black, Snake began slowing down. Snake saw this and picked up his shotgun, he shifted gears one more time and drove faster to no avail. Then he saw a biker coming in from his left, Snake opened the door and jumped on the back of the biker, Fox took out his handgun and began shooting but couldn’t get a shot at Snake, accidentally hitting the biker. Snake kicked the biker’s body back at Fox. Fox dodged it and signaled the men to halt while he pursued Snake on the bike. Snake drove as fast as he can away from Fox but Fox caught up, eventually being neck in neck with each other. Fox goes to throw a punch but Snake blocks it and hits him in the ribs, Fox backed up and began to almost lose control but he got back at it and decided to end this. He took out his sword and turned on the device, it began to crackle with electricity and Fox increased speed passing Snake. He aimed the blade low to the wheels and stopped the bike but Snake’s bike went head first onto the blade, slicing the bike in half. Snake went forward and fell off the bike, getting some cuts, scrapes, bruises and bleeding from the forehead. Fox stopped the bike, Snake tried getting up but Fox put the blade to Snake’s throat.

“Alright runt,” Fox said in a cold tone, “You have two choices, death or surrender, your choice.” Snake looked at him and said

“Surrender.” Fox smiled under his mask, he took it off to show his blue eyes and five o’clock shadow, “Good, I wanted you to choose surrender, let’s see if you can be worthy to Big Boss.” Fox responded, the remaining men captured and bounded Snake in chains, and then put him in a cargo truck for prisoners. Snake sat down and looked outside. Fox signaled the men to go back to base with him, it took him a few seconds to realize it, but the prisoner he has in the back has an uncanny resemblance to Big Boss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Outer Heaven**

Solid Snake spat out some blood, he broke his nose due to that crash, he adjusted his nose back to normal and sighed. Snake didn’t know where he was going until he spotted the impaled bodies on both sides of the road. Snake looked in shock as he saw the amount of different soldiers and people who were on the poles, he then remembered what Meryl said, this is the River of the Dead and he was going to Outer Heaven. Snake didn’t know either to pat himself on the back or hit himself in the back of the head, he was going to the place where Hal Emmerich was but he didn’t know what was going to happen to him. He looked at Outer Heaven, this colossal city of smoke and fire, there were areas where fire would shoot out from the top. It looked very industrial like something out of Hell. Fox’s squad reaches the giant gates of the city, he signals to the guards on the wall to open the gates, the gates open slowly to let them enter. Snake noticed the crowd of people watching as the truck drove by. They were all soldiers, some merchants and kids with guns, Snake turned away from the crowd and looked down at his feet. The truck eventually got to the prison which was the pit arena, Fox got off his bike and walked to the back where Snake was being held,  
“Get your ass up runt, we’re here.” He ordered, Snake reluctantly got up and limped his way to Fox, Fox grabbed Snake and called over a soldier, 

“Listen up, get this runt to Naomi and then get him ready for the Pit.” Fox ordered, the soldier nodded and yanked Snake to the medical bay. Snake entered and saw a young woman with black long hair, a locket and a doctor's outfit,   
“Sit right there, I’ll be with you.” She said, Snake sat and the soldier left. The doctor came and released Snake of his chains, 

“So what brings a person like you to Outer Heaven?” She asked,

“Looking for someone, Hal Emmerich.” Snake replied, The doctor looked at him surprised,

“What do you want with Hal?” She asked. Snake shot back a look, “You know him?” The doctor sighed, “He’s my husband, we were raised here as children but we hated it here, the violence, the labor, we just wanted to escape. Take off your jacket please.” She said, Snake took his jacket off and the doctor began swabbing his cuts and bruises with rubbing alcohol. Snake grunted at the feeling,

“I know, I know, it hurts. By the way my name is Naomi Jaeger Emmerich, you probably already met my brother Frank.” She stated, Snake gave a confused look, “Gray Fox, the guy who brought you here, aka Big Boss’s lieutenant.” Naomi responded, “Guess that’s why escape for you is hard, your brother being the lieutenant of Big Boss.” Snake said, Naomi nodded, “He wasn’t fond of Hal at first but ever since Hal’s first escape, he’s been worse on him.” Naomi replied, she looked at Snake briefly while cleaning him up, 

“You look like Big Boss.” She stated, “I get that a lot, he’s my father.” Snake replied, Naomi was shocked knowing that he’s Big Boss’s son. Naomi pondered for a bit and asked, “So your plan of escape, what is it?” Snake looked at her, “There’s an escape hole on the eastern side of the wall, if I can get in the Black on Black, we can escape from there.” He explained, Naomi leaned back in her chair, “Alright, I’ll help out.” Naomi stated. Snake looked a little confused, “Just like that? Why?” He asked, “I want to try and start a new life, away from the war, just me and Hal. Look I’ll tell Hal to meet you in the Pit cells, just don’t let us down, okay?” She explained, Snake nodded, Naomi just finished cleaning up his wounds and gives Snake his jacket. 

A group of soldiers enter and bind Snake again, the soldiers take Snake to the Pit arena. As Snake was entering the arena, he saw a bunch of beaten and bloody bodies being dragged out. Snake looked away and the guards placed him in a cell, Fox approached Snake’s cell,

“Listen up runt, you are a prisoner now, which means it’s either you fight or die. Now the rules of the Pit is simple, two men enters, one man leaves. You’ll also be wearing this vest, it has a bomb laced in it, try to escape and see what happens. You fight multiple opponents until reaching me, beat me, you get freedom. Just warning you now, I’m undefeated for a reason.” Fox said, finishing the explanation with a smirk. Snake shot a smirk back,

“Big talk from a guy who hides behind a one trick katana.” Snake replied, Fox chuckled lightly, “I won’t use my blade in our fight. That’s if you survive.” Fox replied, Snake sighed and laid down. Fox left and went to the main command tower, a brunette woman approached Fox, she was holding a sniper rifle and was lightly armored, she gave Fox a kiss on the lips. Fox wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, “Is Big Boss there?” Fox asked, the woman nodded. Fox released his grip on her and began to walk forward, “Wait for me in our room, Quiet.” Fox said, Quiet nodded and walked off. 

As Fox entered the throne room, a man was waiting for him, “Report, Fox.” He said, “No doubt about it, that’s your son, Solid Snake.” Big Boss nodded as he finished his cigar, Big Boss went to the balcony and Fox followed him. Big Boss looked at Fox, “Did you ask him why he’s here?” He asked, Fox shook his head. Big Boss put out the cigar and walked back inside, “Listen up Fox, I want you to investigate why Snake is here. Increase security, if he truly is my son, he would be looking for ways to escape now. Watch him carefully.” Big Boss ordered, “Yes Boss.” Fox replied, he saluted him and walked back to his room. Quiet was waiting for him in bed, Fox threw his sword aside and laid beside her. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking about his past and how he got here. Quiet noticed this due to Fox’s facial expression and squeezed his hand, Quiet asked in sign language, “Are you ok?”, Fox looked at her and nodded, he pulled her closer and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: The Pit**

Snake woke up from his sleep due to a strange noise coming from under his bed. He got up and checked under where he saw a grate and a man with brown hair and glasses under it. “Are you Snake?”he asked as he pushed up his glasses. Snake nodded, “Who are you?” He asked, “I’m Hal Emmerich, my wife Naomi told me about you, she said that you came looking to rescue me. Campbell sent you right?” Hal explained, Snake nodded, “She told you about the escape hole?” Snake asked. Hal nodded, “yes but there’s some problems. One, that car of yours can’t fit unless I lower the suspension which will take some time. Two, I heard from a guard that Big Boss is increasing security, making it hard to escape. We need to choose a day when the city will be free of guards, which includes Quiet and Fox.” He explained, Snake pondered for a few seconds and got an idea, “Fox said that he’s the final challenge of the Pit fights, I could climb up the ranks till I get to Fox.” Snake explained, Hal looked confused, “Are you insane? Fox is a great fighter, besides I need time to get your car over here along with me and Naomi’s stuff.” Hal said, Snake nodded, “Have everything ready by the time I fight Fox, I’ll hold him off until you get to the Arena.” Snake explained, Hal reluctantly nodded. “Just make sure you’re still alive, ok?” He said, Snake nodded and Hal began to walk away, “Also Snake, call me Otacon.” Hal stated before leaving.   
Snake went back to bed and woke up the next morning due to the guards, 

“C’mon maggot, time for your first fight.” The guard said, Snake got up and walked with the guards to the entrance of the Pit area of the Arena. Another group of guards came and removed Snake’s jacket and put the bomb vest on him. The Arena was loud as many came to see the fights between the combatants, Big Boss sat on the balcony of the Arena, Gray Fox and Quiet were with him, Big Boss spoke into a microphone, 

“Sons and Daughters of Outer Heaven, I welcome you to the Pit, where only two men enter and one man leaves! Of course we have one of our champions, I give you the bone breaker, the head splitter, I give you Raging Bull!” Big Boss announced, Raging Bull came in straps, a codpiece armor and an iron mask. He had two giant hammers which were heavy to the average man. The crowd began chanting Raging Bull, he raised his arms up and the crowd exploded. Snake glimpsed at Raging Bull, at first a little intimidated but he took a deep breath and waited for Big Boss to introduce him. Gray Fox looked puzzled at why Raging Bull was out, he put a hand on Big Boss’s shoulder,

“I thought we were gonna use the other prisoners.” Fox whispered in Big Boss’s ear, “It changed, it’s just to see if he truly is who he says he is.” Big Boss whispered back. Fox nodded and sat back down, Big Boss began to speak in the microphone, “And introducing the dead meat, a warrior of many proportions, my sons and daughters of Outer Heaven I give you THE ROAD WARRIOR, SOLID SNAKE!!” 

The crowd began to boo heavily as Snake entered the arena, they began chanting “dead meat”, Snake didn’t let it get to him and looked at Raging Bull, Raging Bull looked back and began to laugh, “HAHAHAHA, You offer this miniature man to me Big Boss, I shall squish him in your hon-“Snake threw a rock at his head, “Shut up and fight you big fuck.” Snake responded, the crowd gave a big ohhhh, Raging Bull charged at Snake full force but Snake dodged him, causing Raging Bull to crash into the wall. Snake kicked up and started to throw punches at him to no avail, Raging Bull backhanded Snake, Bull got up and revved up his hammers to charge the boosters. Snake saw this and before Bull swung, Snake kicked in his knee and then jumped and Muay Thai clinched Bull’s head, Snake began hitting the iron mask with a barrage of knees. Bull grabbed Snake and slammed him down, he stepped on Snake with one foot and gestured at the crowd, the crowd began cheering and chanting “death”, “one man leaves” and “Bull”. Bull revved up a hammer at full charge, ready to play polo with Snake’s head. Snake looked around him to find a way out, he saw a metal shard and stabbed Bull straight in the nuts. Bull screamed loudly in pain, Snake got out of the hold and coughed out some blood and looked at Bull, angrily. Bull was ready to murder Snake, “I’LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCK!!” He yelled and charged at Snake with the hammers revved up, Snake ran at him, he dived at Bull’s knees and drop kicked both of them in, causing one that he kicked in to pop out of Bull’s knee. Bull fell and revved up another hammer at Snake, but Snake flipped and kicked Bull’s arm, causing the hammer to slip out and hit Bull straight in the iron mask which shattered, Snake then grabbed Bull’s arm and snapped it by pushing it with his knee, after that Snake went behind and hit knee strikes on Bull’s back. Bull fell backwards and Snake, like a mad man began pummeling Bull’s face, midway through doing this he began smiling slightly and kept punching till there was nothing remaining of Bull’s face. Snake stood up and snapped out of his daze, the crowd was speechless at first but then they began to cheer for Snake. Chanting “Snake” over and over again, Snake raised his hand and the crowd boomed louder, Big Boss smirked, that is Solid Snake alright, Fox looked in shock a bit surprised on how good Snake was, he also felt a bit intimidated on how brutal and deadly Snake is. Big Boss began to speak into the microphone, “Your winner, Solid Snake!” He announced, which made the crowd cheered louder. Snake limped back to the exit, he didn’t know what to feel about killing Raging Bull, he didn’t know if he killed him to survive or because he enjoyed it. The guards took Snake to his cell, he sat on his bed and spat out blood. Gray Fox approached to Big Boss, “Boss, do you think he’ll be able to fight me?” Fox asked, Big Boss simply looked at him and walked off, leaving Fox confused.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: A Weapon to Rule the Wasteland**

Naomi came and began to clean up Snake’s wounds. Snake grunted in pain, “So I take it that you talked to Hal?” She asked, Snake nodded, Naomi smiled slightly and applied bandages to Snake, “Meryl told me that Hal and his dad Huey were working on something, some type of machine, what is it?” Snake asked, Naomi sighed, 

“It’s a long story but Hal told me it, called it ‘a doomed fate to destroy’. See Hal’s grandfather was apart of the Manhattan Project, the ones who made the first Atomic Bomb. Years later in the 70s, Huey made the first bipedal tank ran by A.I, known as the Peace Walker, which was destroyed by your father and now, Hal is responsible for making the first weaponized tank in years. A giant tanker like machine, run by many slaves in the den with many weapons on the head, enough to destroy multiple forces at once. That machine is known as Metal Gear.” Naomi explained, Snake looked at her shocked,

“Metal Gear...is there anyway to destroy it?” Snake asked, Naomi shrugged, “I don’t know, but Hal does, you can ask him later. Finished, you should be good now.” Naomi said as she walked out of Snake’s cell and locked it. Snake laid back and looked at the ceiling, slowly he drifted off to sleep. 

Fox spent most of the day in the training room, training without eating or drinking for a while. His knuckles were bloody and scraped, along with his shins and knees. He kept punching and kicking, grunting in pain. Quiet came to check on Fox, she saw the blood spattered on the walls and floor, Fox stopped training and started to breathe heavy, Quiet came in closer and grabbed Fox’s wrist before he threw a punch. Fox looked at her and sighed, “Guess I’m pushing myself too far with this Snake thing.” Fox said, Quiet nodded and spoke in sign language, “Eat and drink something then come to bed, you need your rest.” She said in sign language, Fox nodded and gave her a kiss on the head, Fox got up slowly and left with Quiet’s help. 

Snake heard a familiar knock in his cell, it was Otacon. Snake got up and crouched under his bed, Otacon was there, “Hey Snake, how’s it going?” He said cheerfully, “You’re pretty happy, for someone who didn’t have to fight a giant idiot, what’s up Otacon?” Snake asked, “Nothing much, the plan is coming together just a few more days and we will be good to go.” Otacon responded, “Awesome, one more thing, it’s about Metal Gear, what exactly is it and is there a way to destroy it?” Snake asked, Otacon sighed and pushed his glasses up, 

“ Guess Naomi told you, well, it’s true, I’m the one who made the schematics and designed Metal Gear. See when I was a teenager, Big Boss wanted me and my father to come up with schematics on a new weapon. It took years of scrapping ideas but we finally made it, it has the body of an old cruise ship, along the sides are giant wheels, where the slaves inside help move the wheels. On the top deck is multiple giant tankers used as fuel sources, while in the lower decks are where the soldiers will be. Finally, in front of the fuel tanks is the head, Big Boss has multiple crane arms attached to it along with a watchtower head, the arms have weapons such as flamethrowers, wrecking balls, buzzsaws and harpoons. In the head, the crane arms are controlled by multiple people along with Big Boss himself, the only way to destroy it is to go to the tower, in it should be the fuel heart station, it’s where the fuel gets transferred throughout the machine. One boom and it should work” Snake stared at him, shocked and confused, “How did Big Boss built all this?” He asked, “Outer Heaven is a big industrial city, when Big Boss found the city, he began on building construction equipment and vehicles. Which later helped build the city over the remains of old cities, Metal Gear is too huge to keep out in the open and we didn’t want the Royal King or Desperado to spot it, so Big Boss ordered the construction of these tunnels to move it around the city, which is what I wanted to talk to you about. There’s secret entrances in the city to these tunnels, one of them lead to a passageway to the escape hole.” Snake nodded, “So it’s a clean getaway?” Snake asked, Otacon shook his head, “Not exactly, I made a map to guide us through but I don’t know where Metal Gear is, so we have to move fast and carefully.” Otacon explained, Snake nodded, “Got it, just gotta hang in this pit till it’s time.” Snake said, “Yea, good luck with the fights Snake, just stay strong until you get to Fox. I believe in you Snake.” Otacon replied, giving him a thumbs up. Snake nods and bumps his fist, Otacon left and Snake got up and went back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Hawks Hunts Snakes**

The cheers of the crowd is what woke Snake. He got up and the guards opened the cell, Snake put the bomb vest back on, the guards escorted Snake upstairs. Snake was a little confused and asked, 

“Where the hell am I going?” The guard looked at him,

“Specialty match, it’s a cage match. You are going to be attached to a cable that allows you to jump around the cage.” The guard explained, Snake nodded and took a deep breath. Big Boss walked to the microphone, 

“Welcome to the second Pit fight, this will be a cage match with the one whose specialty is cage matches, the cage is his environment and he will meet his prey, I give you Swift Hawk!” The crowd went cheered like crazy as a scrawny man with a renaissance doctor mask, light armor and metallic claws embedded in his knuckles and feet flew out and entered the cage. Hawk gestured at the crowd which made the crowd cheer louder, Hawk perched on a part of the cage, licking his claws. Big Boss began to speak into the mic, 

“And of course the challenger, he defeated Raging Bull yesterday, will he defeat Swift Hawk in this cage match, I give you the Road Warrior, Solid Snake!” Half cheers and half boos could be heard as Snake entered and looked at Hawk. When Solid Snake entered the arena, Fox looked at him, not taking his eyes off him. Quiet saw this and held Fox’s hand but to no avail, Fox was analyzing Snake heavily. Hawk looked at Snake and laughed, “Snake, you enter my cage, my domain and you think you stand a chance? Haha, Hawks hunt Snakes!” Hawk boasted, Snake just looked at him and assumed his position. Hawk jumped off the cage and flew to Snake, ready to slash his throat, Snake jumped over and kicked Hawk on the back of his head. Hawk turned around and slashed Snake’s ankle, Snake grunts from the slash and goes flying to the cage wall. Hawk licked the blade where Snake’s blood was, Snake climbed the cage till he reached the ceiling, Hawk flew upwards, pointing his right claw at Snake. Snake dodged the cut and Hawk’s claw got caught in between the cage, Snake pulled Hawk’s arm back, using the cage to snap it. Hawk screeches in pain and kicks Snake in the calf with the talons, Snake works through the pain and goes behind Hawk and puts him in a rear naked choke, he also begins trying to remove Hawk’s harness from the hook. Hawk felt what Snake was doing and he elbowed him in the ribs and face a bunch of times but to no avail as Snake successfully untied him. Hawk began laughing as he was falling,

“You fool, the cage match is my specialty for a reason!” Hawk fell through the hole of the cage and swung on a bar to toss himself back at Snake. Snake jumped out of the way, but he got scratched on the side of his ribs, Snake flew backwards to the side of the cage. Hawk kept up his assault by swinging on a pole from the ceiling to throw himself back at Snake, Snake ducked but his hook got scratched and began to get loose. Hawk laughed as he swung kicked Snake in the back and scratched him with the talons, Snake went opposite to the cage, he perched on a pole facing opposite Hawk. Hawk laughed maniacally and he jumped high in the air, “THIS IS THE END, SOLID SNAKE!!!” He screeched loudly so the arena can hear, he straightened his body and dove towards Snake like a human dagger, Snake dodged out of the way and spat blood in Hawk’s mask, which reached his eyes. Hawk blinded by the blood, went face first into a pole, Snake grabbed Hawk by the back of the head and began slamming Hawk’s face into the pole, breaking the mask. Snake kept ramming Hawk’s face, Hawk was screaming in pain until the screams were going away, and Hawk’s body was twitching. Snake kept smashing his face until Hawk’s body stopped twitching and with one final blow, Snake aggressively tossed Hawk’s into the pole. Hawk’s head blew into tiny little pieces and his body fell out of the cage, the crowd cheered loudly and began chanting “Snake”. Snake sat on the pole and sighed, he raised an arm which made the crowd cheer louder. Big Boss walked to the speaker, “The winner, Solid Snake!” The crowd exploded, the spectators were in support for Snake, all but one man.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: The Thrill of the Hunt**

Fox has been focused on analyzing Snake, he spent the past two days non stop training. He began to make Quiet worried about his mindset. Later that night Fox didn’t join her in bed, he went to see Big Boss in his office. Big Boss was smoking his cigar on the couch, he spotted Fox, “Fox, what is it?” He asked, putting out his cigar. Fox looked at him, “I want to fight Solid Snake in the arena.” He blatantly said. Big Boss looked at him confused, “Why, if you don’t mind me asking?” Big Boss replied, Fox sits down and looks at Big Boss, “He’s a good fighter, I want to fight him. His skill is still great even when exhausted, I want to fight him at his best so I also request that you give him three days to rest.” Big Boss got up and paced around for a bit, he was confused why his right hand man would request a fight, knowing that Gray Fox never requests a fight but he found it interesting, “Alright Fox, you got it.” Big Boss responded, Fox nodded and walked away. Before Fox left, Big Boss tapped Fox’s shoulder, “Frank, why do you want this fight?” He asked, Fox gave him a look, “Just a hunt, nothing else.” Fox replied and walked away, Big Boss chuckled and lit another cigar.   


Fox went to his room and began getting undressed, before he could get his sleepwear on, he noticed Quiet looking at him upset. Fox sighed, “Don’t give me that look.” Quiet crossed her arms, “What? Best to get him out of the way now.” He responded in a serious tone. Quiet sighed and facepalmed, Fox walked to her and gave her a hug, “You know the real reason why I want to fight him, right?” Fox asked, Quiet nodded and ran her hand through his hair, “Do you think I can beat Solid Snake?” He asked as he turned to her, Quiet gave him a quick kiss and nodded, Fox smiled lightly and carried her to bed. 

Fox got up early and began training to help prepare for his fight with Snake. He tried new ways of innovating his skills, he knew he had a big fight coming up, it was going to be hell. Fox learned that Snake was informed on the fight and he smiled, Fox continued training the next two days. He was tiring himself out and only stopped after Quiet got there, she walked to him and bent on one knee, “If you exhaust yourself training, you won’t be able to fight Snake.” She spoke in sign language, Fox nodded and she carried him to bed. Snake on the other hand was training, he knew Fox was a tough one to beat. He’s also clever so best to expect anything, Snake didn’t know what was coming, but he knew that fight was going to be hell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Two Beasts of the Wasteland**

Solid Snake woke up due to the cheers of the crowd. Otacon was right, everyone in Outer Heaven was there, ready to see Solid Snake vs Gray Fox. The guard opened the cell door for Snake and he put the vest on. Meanwhile, Gray Fox wore his signature red bandana and vest, he gave his sword to Quiet to hold it, he was a man of his word.   
The arena was packed to the point where people were on top of each other to see this. Big Boss silenced the crowd and began speaking,

“Sons and Daughters of Outer Heaven, this is the final challenge of the Road Warrior. For today, he faces the champion, the man who is the most skilled lieutenant I ever met and trained. Sons and Daughters, I give you the Gray Fox!” Fox walked out as Big Boss finished, he didn’t bother gesturing to the crowd, he found it to be a waste. Big Boss was about to introduce Snake but Snake walked out and the crowd boomed. The arena was louder than ever to the point where the scouts of Foxhound from the wastes can hear it and the guards that were patrolling the wall. Snake looked at Fox and chuckled, “So you are a man of your word?” He said, Fox smirked back, “I did say I wouldn’t use my sword, that’s my first statement. But I also said that I would kill you.” Fox stated as he assumed his position, Snake assumed his position and shot back a smirk, “Well, guess that makes two of us Fox.” Snake responded. 

Big Boss didn’t even say fight before Snake and Fox charged at each other and jumped. They both threw a high right kick which collided in the air, they landed and Fox threw two punches, Snake blocked them and threw a backhand punch, Fox jumped over and kicked Snake in the head. Snake fell from the kick and caught himself on one hand and flipped up. Snake assumed his position again, Fox landed and assumed his position, Snake took a step to Fox and threw two punches into a spinning back kick, Fox blocked both punches and ducked under the kick and kicked Snake in the ribs, Fox took advantage of this and hit Snake with three punches. After the last punch, Snake threw a punch and Fox caught it but that’s what Snake wanted, Snake pulled Fox to him and elbowed him across the jaw, then hit him with three knees. Snake then went for a STO but Fox countered and knead Snake in the ribs, once Snake was bent down Fox kept hitting Snake in the face with knees. After Snake’s face started to get bloody, he countered the last knee and elbowed Fox in the ribs. Snake roared and went behind Fox, he hit him with a German Suplex into a top mount. Fox stunned a bit by the German Suplex, tried rolling out the mount but Snake elbowed him in the face and began hitting Fox’s face with some really strong strikes. Fox’s face became as bloody as Snake’s and he got a leg free to push Snake off him. Fox got up and Snake rolled back and flipped up, they stared at each other like two cowboys, Fox spat out blood so did Snake. Fox charged at Snake and began throwing punches and kicks, Snake blocked and dodged some and began throwing some of his own. The crowd enjoyed this display between both men, Snake and Fox were trading blows, some landing on either man, some being countered and some just missing the target. Snake and Fox threw a punch and both of their punches hit both men in their faces, forcing them to take steps back. Both men had some cuts and blood on their face and knuckles, their noses were broken and they were breathing heavily. Both were smiling masochistically, Fox charged and tried hitting Snake with a side kick to the ribs but Snake countered back with a kick of his own, hitting Fox in the leg, Fox threw a backhand punch which was countered by Snake again. Fox tried hitting Snake with different combinations of lefts and rights but Snake blocked them and countered them, Snake then knead Fox in the ribs and Thai clinched him, he began hitting Fox with knees in the face, giving Fox a swollen eye. He hits one more knee and hits another elbow, two jabs and a backhand punch, a kick to the shin and ending the assault with a jumping spinning kick. Fox went down sideways, Snake jumped on Fox, Fox hit Snake in the ribs with three elbows, but to no avail. Snake punched him with a powerful hook shot, and kept hitting Fox with punch after punch after punch. Fox’s face was getting bloodier, but Fox screamed a primal rage and punched Snake straight in the face, Snake got off and Fox hits Snake in the ribs before grabbing him to German Suplex him onto the ground. Snake flipped back up but Fox threw strong combinations of punches and kicks, Snake tried throwing a punch but Fox tossed it aside and went to break Snake’s arm. Snake awoke and felt that same primal rage, that primal animalistic rage that Fox felt. The rage that kept him going in the other two fight and he escaped last minute and elbowed Fox on his right collar bone, causing it to shatter. Fox backed up and still moved his whole arm like nothing, Snake and Fox charged at each other and the slugfest began again, this time with more blood and brutal strikes. Snake cracks a tooth out of Fox, Fox broke a rib and made his eye swollen, Snake elbows Fox’s hand causing the fingers to break. Fox adjusted his fingers to be usable and sweep kicked Snake’s ankle, causing it to twist. Snake stomped it back in place and threw three spinning kicks to Fox, his ear began to swell badly and after ending it with one more strike they back up. Snake looked at Fox rabid and so did Fox, “You like this feeling, this feeling of survival, this is the feeling that I love. I never felt alive in combat before!” Fox exclaimed, Snake grunted, “When are you going to realize your going to die?!” Snake fired back, Fox scoffed at him “Die?! I don’t fear death Snake cuz I won’t die! I fought tougher and stronger and they all fell to me!” Snake assumed his position, “Well, your luck just ran out!” Snake yelled at him. Fox assumed his position, “Then let’s end this Snake, make me feel alive before you die!” Fox screamed and charged at Snake, Snake charged back and tackled Fox into a German Suplex which Fox countered into a rear naked choke attempt, Snake slipped out and kicked Fox then attempted to go for a leg bar. Fox knead him in the face and Snake countered back with spitting blood in his eyes blinding him, Snake took advantage and went for three jabs into a hook into a jumping spin kick. Fox fell and wiped the blood, he got a glass shard nearby and stabbed Snake in the left leg, the same leg that got the ankle dislocated. Snake fell down and Fox got on top to try and plunge the glass shard into Snake’s throat, Snake pushed it slightly to his vest, cutting it loose from a strap. Snake saw this and he rolled around trying to make it loose, which removed some of the straps. A large roar of an engine can be heard coming from the doors and Otacon along with Naomi burst through the doors with the black on black, Snake saw this and broke Fox’s arm along with stabbing it with the glass shard, he managed to get the vest loose and toss it at Big Boss before he detonated it. Snake jumped with everything he had left onto the black on black. Otacon drove out, Fox laid there defeated, defeated by the man who just escaped, Fox was defeated by Solid Snake. Otacon drove out the arena but Big Boss turned on the alarms, all of Outer Heaven was about to be on them instantly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Escape From Outer Heaven**

The Sons of Big Boss were gearing up to stop Snake from escaping with the rest, Snake got up and grabbed the sniper rifle in the back, 

“We have a small window of opportunity!” Otacon shouted as he turned to where the markets were, the area was empty and no merchants were out in the streets so this was perfect for the horrible driver Otacon. Naomi just finished bandaging Snake’s cuts and scrapes, “Are we almost there??!” Snake asked, Otacon nodded and got out the car, “Snake, take the wheel for this, me and Naomi will be in the back.” Snake did what Otacon said and got to the driver's seat, Otacon opened the door and hopped on the back of the black on black. Snake drove in and as the car finished going in, Otacon hit the button to go down. The elevator started to move slowly down, Snake sighed a bit and turned to Otacon,

“How did you get the weapons back?” Snake asked, Otacon pushed up his glasses, “Well, it wasn’t easy, Big Boss was about to toss this thing into the scrapyard. I requested that I get the car and I can work on my projects from it, I added some armor and a few extra weapons. I also managed to make a map to get out of here so we don’t get lost.” Snake smiled, “Good, let’s get out of here.” 

Otacon nodded and took out the map, Snake began driving as Otacon pointed the direction to turn. They manage to reach the tunnel which leads straight to the escape hole, 

“Great Snake, just need to head straight and we are-“ Otacon was interrupted by a large roar behind them, they turned to see a giant tanker with multiple arms and a big head. The lights turn on and a weak Gray Fox is shown inside ready to pilot it with the other pilots, “SNAKE!! IT’S NOT OVER YET SNAAAAKKKEEE!!!” Snake floored on the gas and Fox pressed the signal to start moving Metal Gear. Snake was focused on getting out quickly, Fox got out of the head and made his way down, he began running straight through the upper deck taking out his katana while he does so. Snake gets ready to take his shotgun out, Fox jumped off Metal Gear and landed on top of the black on black, causing Snake to skid a bit. Fox plunges the blade through the roof near Snake, Snake shoots off a round which made Fox take the sword out and hold on to the side of the black on black, Snake tried shooting but Fox put Snake in a rear naked choke through the chair, Snake was skidding more and was about to miss the escape hole. Otacon came and hit Fox with a bat, making Fox release his grip on Snake and fall off and grab the rear of the car. Fox looked back at Metal Gear, 

“SHUT THAT FUCKING THING DOWN!” The pilots hit the emergency brakes on Metal Gear, coming to a complete stop. Fox was climbing back on the black on black only to be finally knocked off by Naomi, Fox falls off and Snake drives the black on black through the escape hole and jumps the gap of spikes in between. Fox laid there motionless and lost, his enemy just escaped with his sister and her husband, his own sister hit him off and escaped, his mind began to slip away. Otacon smiled and cheered for finally escaping Outer Heaven, Snake sighed and kept driving straight, he found a pack of smokes in the glove compartment and took a cig out to smoke. Naomi looked around, she hasn’t seen much of the wasteland and only stayed in Outer Heaven for most of her life, this was all new to her. Otacon moves to the passenger seat,

“I manage to hold on to the map that you had, let’s try to get far enough before Big Boss sent his hunting party.” Otacon said while reading the map, Snake nodded and kept driving, he drove past the River of the Dead and came to a stop once they driven a few miles away from Outer Heaven. It was midnight and Otacon was already asleep in the car, Snake went near the fire to smoke and not wake Otacon up, he heard footsteps approaching him, it was Naomi. “Hey Snake,” she said, “Oh Naomi, what’s up?” He replied a little confused, Naomi sat next to him and looked into the fire. Naomi looked at him, “I’m kinda worried…” she said vaguely. Snake turned to her looking very confused, “About what?” Naomi looked down, “About Frank, when I hit him and took him off the black on black...I saw a look in his eyes that I haven’t seen in years…It was the same look you had when you faced him and the other two.” Snake scratched his head, “Bloodlust...a face of bloodlust...allow me to explain…” Snake put out his cigarette and looked at her, ready to hear about Gray Fox.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: Wolf in Fox’s Clothing**

“I was born close to this era. I was merely a little girl when the bombs dropped, our parents died from putting us into that bomb shelter. Once the fallout cleared, Frank and I explored the baron wasteland for what seemed like a while. Frank was always a good fighter, taught by the best, trained to kill even as a kid. When some raiders came at us, they grabbed me from behind and tried to kidnap me. Frank was about to be beaten until I heard a loud roar...that roar echoes in my head sometimes…Frank…” she paused, 

Naomi grasped her locket, Snake continued looking at her. Naomi looked into the fire, “There were a hundred men there and Frank murdered them all, like a rabid animal. They shot arrows and stabbed him but he kept going...he even...he even ate...some of the men’s carcasses. Almost like a wild animal, a man driven to his primal instinct, survival. When Big Boss found us, Frank killed multiple men and Big Boss was impressed, so impressed he took us in. While I focused on sciences and anatomy, Frank focused on combat, war and more importantly, his sanity.” Snake wasn’t sure what to say this, he wasn’t sure if him and Gray Fox aren’t so different. Naomi looked at Snake, “When I saw you fight Frank, it worried me and scared me…” Snake shot a confused look, “Worried??” He replied, Naomi nodded, 

“That same look you had was the same as Frank’s, a hunger, a lust for bloodshed, a thrill in combat to the death, it’s the reason why he pushed for this fight between you two.” Naomi explained, Snake looked down and just said, 

“I see…” Naomi moved a bit close to Snake, “Frank’s kept that inner demon buried for years and I’m worried that it’s slowly coming back, stronger than ever…I’m also worried that the same inner demon that’s in Frank, that it’s going to infect you too.” Naomi said as she placed a hand on Snake’s shoulder, Snake looked at her, giving her an empty answer, “No, I won’t let it affect me…” Naomi smiles and gave Snake a quick hug, “Thank you, Snake.” Naomi gets up and goes back into the car to sleep next to Otacon, Snake stays outside smoking the night away.

Meanwhile, Gray Fox looked in the mirror, he hasn’t bathed the blood away from today or hasn’t forgotten about the betrayal by his sister and her husband, he hasn’t forgotten about Solid Snake, the one man who beat him, the one man to match the ferocity he felt. Fox looked at the mirror and just slammed his head on it, trying to keep the beast tamed but it wasn’t working until Quiet came in, wearing her scout armor. Fox turned around and was shocked to see her in her scout armor,

“He’s sending you isn’t he?” Fox asked, Quiet nodded and spoke in sign language, “I’m worried about you, deeply. He was going to send you to hunt them down but your mental and physical state can’t handle this, please Frank, don’t let it win.” Fox washed his face, rinsing the blood off his face,

“I saw it in him too...I saw that demon come out too, but I wasn’t sure to be afraid...or if I loved it, if I just loved seeing that demon to prove some type of challenge or was I afraid of someone possibly being much more feral than me…” Quiet stepped closer and gave Fox a hug despite being covered in a mixture of his own and Snake’s blood, she began speaking in sign language again, “You are not a monster and it won’t come out ever again…” Quiet gave him a small peck on his cheek, Fox rested his head on her shoulder, “Be careful ok?” He whispered in her ear, Quiet nodded and walked away, Fox got naked and began to bathe the blood away, trying to rest his inner demons.

In the far north, it was a snowy night and a watchman guarding the gate to Shadow Moses castle until he spotted a hawk coming to him, he extended his arm to signal to the hawk to land on his arm. The watchman took the note that was wrapped around the Hawk’s claw, he read it and in shock began running into castle. The watchmen entered the throne room and bent on one knee, “Your highness! Forgive my intrusion but I have a message from our spies and scouts from Outer Heaven.” The King of Spades snapped his fingers and the Jack of Spades goes to get the message, he begins reading it, “ ‘Greetings Royal King, report from Outer Heaven, a new prisoner entered the arena and defeated Gray Fox, but during his fight with Gray Fox, Hal and Naomi Emmerich escaped Outer Heaven with the prisoner known as Solid Snake. They headed West, Big Boss went Quiet after them’. That’s where the report ends, do you want-“ before the Jack of Spades finished, King of Spades raised his hand and instead turned to the Queen of Hearts, “You know what to do, love.” he spoke with his strong British accent, The Queen of Hearts nodded and grabbed her sniper and went to go get her bike. The King of Spades took his mask off and placed it on the table to show his blonde hair and face resembling Solid Snake, he reached under his royal suit and pulled out his dog tags and rubbed the name it had imprinted on the tag, ‘Eli, Liquid Snake’ he looked out the window, “So you’re awake, brother…” Liquid mumbled under his breath to himself as he stared outside into the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a better visualization on what Liquid looks like think of him wearing Shin’s outfit with Souther’s mask from Fist of The North Star.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: The Queen vs The Hunter**

Snake has been driving for a day almost since he escaped, Otacon was in the back with Naomi checking supplies and ammo for their way back to FOXHOUND. They approached a canyon where they stopped to refuel, Snake began smoking again, “How long till it’s full Snake?” Otacon said as he began pouring the gasoline. Snake looked briefly in the car to check the fuel gage, “a few more minutes till it’s full.” He replied, Otacon nodded and kept pouring more gasoline. He finished the gallon and tossed it aside, Snake smoked and looked up at the canyon, where he saw the light shine off a reflective surface, he put two and two together and realized what it was, “SNIPER! BACK IN THE CAR!” Otacon and Naomi jumped back in the car, so did Snake. They put up the armor, sealing off the openings so the sniper doesn’t get a shot on them.

Snake looks for his own rifle and a handgun to deal with the sniper, “I’m going to take care of that sniper.” Otacon grabbed Snake’s wrist, “Wait Snake, that was Quiet, Big Boss’s main scout and Gray Fox’s lover. She would stay in the same positions for days until she gets her-“ a shot was fired, but it didn’t hit the car at all, it instead hit the rock where Quiet went to take cover, “Another sniper?” Snake mumbled to himself, he slowly opened the door and crawled his way under the car, the other sniper saw this and shot at Snake’s hand. Snake dropped quickly and closed the door, he had his rifle with him but not too sure on how to deal with the others. Quiet blindly fires a round to the opposing sniper who then takes cover,

“So it’s you, Quiet…” she spoke despite mispronouncing some of the words due to her Kurd accent. Quiet flipped the bird at her and she chuckled, “Simple last words, good.” She shot back at Quiet and Quiet fired back. Snake took advantage of this and crawled slowly out the car as the women were firing at each other. The sniper saw Snake’s movement and fired rounds at him, Snake ran to a rock and dove behind cover. The sniper scoffed a bit,

“So you are the man who defeated Gray Fox, Solid Snake.” Snake loaded a few bullets into the sniper rifle, “Who are you?” He asked, “I am the Queen of Hearts of the Royal King of the North, I’m Sniper Wolf.” Snake looked at Wolf and remembered Quiet is facing opposite Wolf, fighting a sniper was already difficult, fighting two was challenging. Quiet made the first move in this three way dance shooting a ricochet shot at Snake, nearly getting hit by it. Wolf shot two quick rounds at both Quiet and Snake, Snake shot at Wolf since he couldn’t hit Quiet from his position. Snake quickly moved his position behind a giant rock behind the black on black, but it made him in a good spot to be shot by either Quiet or Wolf. Wolf and Quiet fired the last few rounds in their clips at Snake, Snake got scraped with a few shots. Snake quickly shot two rounds at both of them and slid under the black on black. Snake knocked on the bottom of the car to get Otacon’s attention, Otacon heard the knock and laid down, placing his ear on the bottom of the car,

“Otacon, did you bring some molotovs?” Snake asked, “Yea I got some, but why do you need them now? You can’t toss those from your range.” Snake sighed, “It’s not to hit them, also give me a fuel can with it.” Otacon got up and started to get the molotovs, “Wait for my signal Otacon. One slip up and you and Naomi will be baked.” Snake warned, both snipers were ready to continue the fight, Snake rolled out towards Quiet’s side and shot at her. Wolf took advantage got ready to shoot at Snake, once she fired Snake flipped into the air, dodging the bullet and firing a shot mid air towards Wolf. The bullet grazed her arm, Wolf got a bandage from her pocket and wrapped it around the area she got hit. Snake shot three rounds at Quiet before needing to reload, Snake rolled back under as Quiet unloaded 4 shots at Snake. Snake knocked under the car again, “Almost done?” Otacon just finished tying the molotovs and the fuel can to a box,

“Yea Snake, just waiting for your signal.” Snake smiled in relief, “Alright once you hand me the stuff, start the car and have Naomi open the armor in the back slightly. When I tell you, drive straight and I’ll let you know when to take off the armor from the front view, got it?” Otacon pushed up his glasses, “Yea Snake I got it.” Snake moved slightly towards the front, Otacon went to the front seat and slightly opened the door. Otacon handed Snake the box of explosives and quickly closed the door, he began to start the car. Snake crawled out and took cover on the back of the black on black. Wolf and Quiet shot two rounds at each other, then went back to reload. Snake took advantage of this to move to the front, Wolf and Quiet prepared to take aim but Snake tossed the box high in the air, he shot it and it exploded, distracting the two snipers. Snake shouted, “DRIVE!” and Otacon floored it straight out the canyon. Snake lifted up the back armor, “You’re good Otacon.” Otacon nodded and lifted up the front window armor. Snake stayed in the back, he thought they were in the clear but Wolf and Quiet were racing towards the black on black on motorbikes. Quiet began to shoot at Snake and Wolf, Snake ducked and fired a round at Quiet’s tire causing her to swerve off course. Wolf stood on top of her bike and took the clip out, she pulled a necklace out with four bullets on it, she pulled one off and loaded it in the rifle. Snake loaded a bullet in and took aim at Wolf, Snake and Wolf stared down each other from the distance and shot. Wolf’s bullet hit Snake in the arm while Snake’s bullet hit Wolf’s bike making her lose balance and fall off, Snake laid back and took a knife out and dug the bullet out, Naomi went to help clean Snake’s wound. Otacon sighed in relief, “Onward to La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo!” Otacon shouted, Snake smiles and looked at Naomi,

“What do you know about Sniper Wolf?” Naomi threw the used bandages out, “She serves The King of Spades of the North, she rivals up to Quiet when it comes to sniper skill, but there’s something I find odd…” Snake looked a bit confused, “What?” Naomi looked out to the wasteland, “When she has a good shot, Wolf goes for kill shots, but she aimed and shot your arm...why?” Snake took a cig and began to smoke, he wasn’t sure why Wolf spared him all he knew was that it was almost over and he can rest for now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Placing the Chess Pieces**

Quiet made it back to Outer Heaven, Gray Fox waited in front of the gates for her and gave her a tight hug, “Are you alright?” Quiet nodded, she spoke in sign language and said, “Sniper Wolf was there, I couldn’t get Snake, Naomi or Hal.” Fox was shocked for a few seconds, “What could Wolf want with Snake? Go to our room and rest, I’ll be there soon, I need to meet with Big Boss and the rest.” Fox gave her a kiss and walked away.

Gray Fox went to the war room where the generals and lieutenants sitting on the sides and Big Boss was sitting facing forward, “Fox, great your here, we can begin the meeting now.” Big Boss said as he lit a cigar, Fox nodded and sat next to Big Boss, “So what did Quiet tell you?” Fox lit a cig and began smoking, “When she went after Solid Snake, Sniper Wolf was there and prevented Quiet from carrying out her task.” Big Boss looked at Gray Fox, “Great, more spies to deal with. Liquid probably has more spies in Outer Heaven, but none of them know about Metal Gear. How goes Metal Gear’s battle testing?” A general from the right stood up, “Metal Gear’s battle systems are still operational and it’s ready for deployment.” He stated, Big Boss smirked, “Prepare to deploy Metal Gear and get the men ready, we will be preparing an assault on FOXHOUND. We’ll make an example out of them, after FOXHOUND we will take Metal Gear to Desperado and destroy them along with The Royal King. The Sons of Big Boss will rule the wasteland with it’s most powerful weapon!” Gray Fox and the rest began to clap for Big Boss. After the meeting ended a general went to his private quarters and prepared a note, once he finished, he put it on a hawk’s left claw and the hawk flew away. The general heard a knock on his door and when he was about to open the door, a blade went through the door and stabbed him in the gut. Gray Fox opened the door and sheathed his blade, he walked in and began searching the room, finding a list of names. Fox smirked and left, grasping his sword to prepare to hunt them down. 

The hawk arrived at castle Shadow Moses, Jack of Spades spotted it and got the message, he walked back to the throne room. Liquid is playing chess with Ace of Spades, “Liquid, I have a message, it’s serious.” Liquid stopped playing and turned to Jack of Spades, “What is it?” Jack of Spades opened the note and began reading it, “ ‘Royal King, we have a few days left but Big Boss is preparing to use this machine known as Metal Gear to destroy the FOXHOUND army, Solid Snake is indeed working for them and he’s planning to use this new machine on them. I haven’t seen it myself but what I heard, it sounds dangerous.’ What do you want to do?” Liquid got up and paced for a bit,

“Send a warning message to La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo, prepare a small garrison of reinforcement around the area from Outer Heaven to the village.” Jack of Spades nodded, “What about the Aikoku-sha, you wouldn’t want to ask for his help?” Jack of Spades asked, Liquid wasn’t sure what to say, he doesn’t have a good relationship with the Aikoku-sha, and knowing that if Big Boss falls there will be war for his land. Liquid broke his thought when he saw Sniper Wolf, “Are you alright, Wolf?” Wolf sighed, “Yes, you were right, that was your brother. He’s a good shot, pretty smart too.” Liquid walked towards her, “Is your arm ok?” She nods and puts a hand on his chest, “Don’t worry about me, focus on your current situation.” Liquid nods and turns to Jack of Spades, “Don’t tell the Aikoku-sha, he will learn the outcome when it happens. Go with the troops and camp with them, wait for this ‘Metal Gear’ to show itself and then prepare to attack.” Jack of Spades twirls his revolver, “Whatever you say, Liquid.” Jack of Spades leaves and Liquid looks outside and rubs his dog tags, getting lost in his thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Homecoming**

Morning broke and Snake was driving through the wastes, Otacon and Naomi were sleeping in the back and Snake just drove while smoking a cig. He saw La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo from the horizon, he sighed in relief and woke Otacon up, “We’re here Otacon.” Otacon got up and was excited to see the village, the Cobras were waiting outside for them. Meryl was happy knowing Snake survived the mission and waited patiently for his return, Snake slowed the car down and opened the door.   
Meryl ran full force and gave Snake a hug, Otacon and Naomi got outside and the rest of the village came in cheering for Snake’s success. Campbell rolled his way outside to Snake and Meryl, “We have a bigger problem at the moment, quickly to my office.” Meryl and Snake comply and follow Campbell to his office, Otacon and Naomi followed them after them. Campbell got the letter and began reading it, 

“ ‘Leader of FOXHOUND, you are in danger. Big Boss is planning to use Metal Gear on your village, prepare yourself his army will be coming any day now.’ We need to be ready now. Meryl, prepare the army, we need to prepare to fight.” Meryl looked confused,

“You seriously want to challenge Big Boss?” Snake put a hand on her shoulder, “Don’t worry, we will make it out of this alive. You are a good leader, you’ll be able to manage. Besides, Otacon knows how to destroy that thing.” Otacon found a blank sheet of paper and drew a sketch of Metal Gear, 

“Ok so this is Metal Gear, the lower deck is controlled by slaves but if it was to open, the Metal Gear won’t have any control in steering and it will go straight. If that doesn’t work we can destroy it’s two fuel sources, one on the upper deck and the other in the heart of the machine. One hit and it will destroy the entire thing, but we won’t be able to reach it from our range.” Snake stepped in when Otacon finished, 

“I’ll drive the black on black close enough to it, Otacon will take the wheel and I’ll jump on it and make my way on top.” Naomi looked at Snake, “You must like the risk of death, that’s suicide.” Snake nodded, “Death is a chance I’m willing to take.” Campbell nodded, “Fine, we will go with Snake’s plan, let’s go make preparations.” Campbell stated, the rest nodded in agreement. Snake went to get some weapons while Otacon worked on the black on black, Meryl went to rally up the troops and have them be ready to move out by nightfall. Snake finished getting ready and walked to Otacon,

“Is it ready?” Otacon nodded, “Yep, here’s a hook, when you get close to it, latch on and swing on top.” Snake nodded and was ready to go until Naomi approached him, “Snake, me and Hal can’t thank you enough for helping us and saving us from Big Boss, let’s just hope we, and I mean you make it out alive.” Snake nodded and shook her hand and they got in the black on black. Snake started the car, Meryl rode next to the black on black, “Ready Snake?” Snake nodded and began driving outward, Meryl and the Cobras followed behind along with the entire army of FOXHOUND, heading east to challenge Big Boss and his new weapon and end his era.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: The Battle of the East**

The following day arrived and the FOXHOUND army, led by Snake and Meryl were heading towards the East, Otacon was scoping the distance to spot The Sons of Big Boss, he then suddenly said, “Halt!” Snake stopped and the other cars behind him stopped, “I see it, Metal Gear.”

Otacon was right indeed, Metal Gear stood tall facing south, it was so tall that it’s shadow covered the front of the FOXHOUND army, the Sons of Big Boss were heading south and haven’t spotted FOXHOUND yet, “On your signal Meryl.” Snake said, Meryl raised her hand and pointed at the Sons of Big Boss army, Snake charged at the unexpected army who were taken by surprise from FOXHOUND. Meryl and the Cobras began covering Snake and trying to clear a path, a Son of Big Boss was about to ram Diane and Holly but Snake shot a round from his 9mm at him causing him to swerve and crash into his buddies. Snake kept on driving straight while the Cobras provided covering fire for him, but unfortunately FOXHOUND was losing men,

“Damn, split up, Natasha, Holly, Diane, provide covering fire for the men, me, Jennifer and Olga will cover Snake.” Meryl said as she shot a Son of Big Boss trying to ram a FOXHOUND soldier, they did as instructed and went to support the others. A car was ready to ram Meryl off her bike but Snake took his sawed off and shot the driver, “Thanks Snake.” Snake nodded and kept driving straight now a bit closer to Metal Gear, Big Boss saw that Solid Snake was getting close and hit a switch to activate Metal Gear’s combat systems, a crane with a wrecking ball crushed two FOXHOUND cars and buzz saw cut a FOXHOUND biker in half, finally a fireball went flying to Snake’s black on black but Meryl, Snake, Jennifer and Olga moved out of the way, “How many damn weapons did you put on that thing?!” Snake yelled as he looked at Otacon, Otacon shrugged, “I’m sorry!” Otacon crawled his way to the back of the black on black to ready the harpoon, Naomi shifted places to the passenger seat. Suddenly, something shot Meryl’s tire, she was swerving and about to crash, Snake opened the door and extended his hand. Meryl jumped off her bike and grabbed Snake’s hand, pulling herself up to the back of the black on black. Snake looked up and saw Quiet taking aim on the black on black, Otacon grabbed the sniper rifle and shot Quiet, but due to his shaky aim all he managed to do was hit her in the leg but it did well as Quiet went to cover. Snake reached the back of Metal Gear, Otacon quickly fired the harpoon, attaching the black on black to Metal Gear. Snake got some weapons and the hook, “Meryl, take the wheel.” Snake moved himself on top of the black on black while Meryl moved herself to the driver’s seat, “Snake remember what you have to do!” Otacon shouted from the back, Snake gave a thumbs up and tossed the hook and latched it on a rail. 

Snake grabbed the rope and jumped off the black on black, he prepared to climb onto Metal Gear’s mid deck. Some of the Sons of Big Boss notices Snake scaling the wall and began shooting at him, Meryl took her scoped Desert Eagle and began shooting the men away. Snake climbed up the mid deck and vault over on the mid deck, he tossed a knife at a soldier’s throat, Snake ran quickly to get the knife. As he pulled the knife out, two men came from the hall on the right and began shooting, Snake rolled out of the gunfire and shot the two men with a 9mm, another soldier tried to flank Snake but Snake picked up the crossbow from the dead man and fired a bolt in the soldier’s head. Snake ran across to the right side of the mid deck and took a left, heading downstairs to the lower deck, where the slaves were kept. 

Snake took aim and saw a big group of slaves holding the giant bars which move Metal Gear. A giant brolic man with chains on his wrists and a metallic armor with face guard, he turns around and notices Snake, “Heh Heh, you lost little Snake?” Snake puts his gun in his holster, “Heard the same fuckin speech from each and every one of you motherfuckers, shut up and fight.” Snake said as he assumes his position, the man takes his chains and tosses it at Snake but he rolled out of the way. The man laughed, “You don’t seem to understand Snake, I am Inferno Scorpion and I will-“ Snake cuts him off by push kicking him, “I said cut the shit, so cut the shit.” Scorpion gets up and presses a button on his wrist, setting the chains on fire. Scorpion began twirling the chains around trying to hit Snake. Snake rolled out of the way and nearly got burned by one of those things, he shot a cross bolt at Scorpion’s eye. Scorpion moved back and Snake jumped off a rail and knead the arrow deeper in the eye and took his knife to stab the device that Scorpion had on his wrist. Snake grabbed the right chain and tied it to the bar and grabbed the left one and wrapped it around Scorpion’s throat and tossed him over the rail, hanging him. Snake lights a cig, smokes it a bit and tosses it at Scorpion, lighting him on fire as he hangs. Snake pulls a lever to open the hatch of the lower deck to free the slaves, “Jump off! Now!” Snake commanded and the slaves all jumped out of Metal Gear, Snake noticed the black on black and waved. Meryl and the rest started to cheer in seeing Snake, Snake ran back upstairs to the mid deck, a group of soldiers came with bats and knives. Snake shot three of them and charged at the rest, one went for a swing with the bat but Snake countered and cracked the bat on their head, two tried stabbing him but Snake countered and pushed the knife in the other’s throat, he got his own knife and slit the soldier’s throat. Snake kept running through the mid deck till he went to the staircase leading to the upper deck, just close to destroying this thing. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18: Final Push**

Snake made his way to the upper deck, right when he was about to destroy the fuel source on the upper deck, he heard a familiar voice saying, “Snake!” Gray Fox was standing across, guarding the entrance to Metal Gear’s heart, Snake turned around and said, “Fox.” As they stared each other down, the roar of engines could be heard from the north, cars in white, red and black along with soldiers wearing armor with the same colors. It was the Royal King’s army, led by Jack of Spades on a bike, he pointed at Metal Gear and commanded them to attack. 

Meanwhile, Gray Fox and Solid Snake began fighting again, starting off with punches and kicks, Fox pulled his sword out and tried to cut Snake, “What happened to fighting fair?” Snake said, Fox assumed his position with his sword, “There are no rules in the battlefield Snake.” Fox replied as he charged to stab Snake, Snake side stepped away from the stab and kicked Fox in the knee. Fox tried stabbing Snake from the back but Snake German Suplexed him, Fox rolled backwards and slashed Snake’s back, Snake tossed his knife at his arm. Snake pushed the knife deeper with a kick, Snake went to punch but Fox blocked it with an elbow, Snake goes for a kick but Fox blocks it with a knee. Fox and Snake began trading blows, knee and elbow, punch and kick, they kept going at it till they both took a knee. Both out of breath and tired, Fox tries to pick up his sword but Snake hits him with a backhand punch. Fox and Snake get on their feet and Snake hits Fox with a spin kick, a sweep and goes for mount punches. Quiet goes to take aim at Snake’s head but another shot prevents her from doing so, it was not from Meryl or any FOXHOUND but Jack of Spades who made his way onto the top deck. Snake and Fox turn to Jack of Spades who was just standing there holding his revolver, “Not very honorable if you take out a man from behind, Quiet.” Fox kicks Snake off and goes to stab Snake but Snake kicks Fox and flips him off Metal Gear. Quiet went down to go save Fox, Jack of Spades helped Snake up, “Well seems like it's all up to you Solid Snake, end this now. Destroy this thing.” Snake weirdly nodded and made his way to the entrance of the chamber but a crane arm came to hit Snake off. Snake grabbed it and held tight. He climbed up and was walking towards the heart but another crane arm came to knock him off, Snake was holding on for dear life and started to shimmy his way back. Big Boss saw Snake shimming across and tried to move a crane to knock him off but Snake flipped on top and jumped to the crane arm above, Snake ran full force to the head of Metal Gear and jumped through the glass.

Big Boss got up and started to shoot at Snake but Snake threw a knife at his arm, Big Boss got close to Snake and threw a punch but Snake blocked it and tried going for kick but Big Boss elbowed Snake’s ankle dislocating it. Snake grunted in pain, he worked through it and kept standing on it. Snake threw two punches and attempted for a spin kick, but Big Boss counter kicked Snake and grabbed his leg and German suplexed Snake. Snake grabbed Big Boss and attempted a STO but Big Boss broke Snake’s arm, then he hit Snake with two backhand fists and punched him in the gut. He grabbed Snake and did a dragon sleeper on him, “My bastard son will never beat me, this is my revolution, my victory, and you won’t get in my way!” Snake moved his feet up and pushed him and Big Boss back, Snake got out of the sleeper and kicked Big Boss’s knee cap in, then spin kicked Big Boss’s jaw. Snake roared an angry roar and tackled Big Boss into the heart chamber.

Unknown to both men, Metal Gear was heading to a cliff, all Sons of Big Boss were evacuating and the vehicles of all three armies backed up. Meryl saw this and was still heading straight, “What the hell are you doing?!” Otacon said, “Snake is still on that thing, we need to help him now!” Naomi grabbed Meryl’s wrist, “Snake knew the risk to this mission, we need to back off now!” Meryl stared at them and then relented, she stopped the black on black, she then put her head on the steering wheel and just prayed, that’s all that they can do for Snake now.

Meanwhile, Big Boss and Solid Snake were still fighting, Big Boss countered his upcoming strike and knead Snake’s nose, Snake sweep kicked Big Boss and Big Boss booted Snake’s face. Snake was hanging on by a thread while Big Boss was just getting warmed up. Big Boss threw two punches and a kick to the ribs and then slammed Snake’s head to the rail, he took a knife out of his sleeve and went to stab Snake in the throat but Snake was holding the knife away, “Once I’m done with you, I’ll go after your friends and I will rule this world in the dream that she wanted, the world that she would’ve loved to see!” Snake moved the knife up and plunged it in his own right eye, Snake screamed in pain but punched Big Boss off him, “ENOUGH TALK, ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT, YOU SENT THE WORLD TO HELL! YOU DESTROYED THE WORLD! NOW I’LL SEND YOU TO HELL!” Snake pulled the knife out of his eye, Big Boss assumed his position and so did Solid Snake, Big Boss and Snake charged at each other and began to trade blows, punch and kick, back and forth, no man wanted to back down. Snake and Big Boss backed up after a bit, Snake took his jacket off, then ripped his cut top and wrapped the jacket around his waist while Big Boss removed his upper layer, Snake went for a kick but Big Boss countered but Snake did a counter of his own and flip kicked Big Boss. Snake threw three spinning back kicks and then a jumping spin kick, Big Boss stumbles back and Snake steps forward continuing the assault, two punches to the ribs into an uppercut, following a spinning back fist which Big Boss caught but Snake stepped on the railing and drop kicked Big Boss, Big Boss hit Snake with three punches and tried going for a high kick but Snake caught the kick and hit a jumping knee to Big Boss’s leg then when he landed, Snake hit Big Boss with a spin kick to the face. Big Boss tried to pick up Snake but Snake put him in a Thai clinch and knead Big Boss’s face and hit him with a strong elbow. Snake and Big Boss felt Metal Gear start to shift on its side and they fell to the wall and fell unconscious. Metal Gear fell off a cliff and the mid deck split from the upper deck, the upper deck was hanging from a cliff while the rest fell downward, only Big Boss and Solid Snake were on the Metal Gear which now became a room for survival.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19: A Phantom Pain**

Snake was the first to wake from his unconscious state, he began crawling upwards to the staircase leading to Metal Gear’s control room, Big Boss slowly began crawling too, Snake stood up and laid on the staircase, he began climbing up slowly while Big Boss dove onto it trying to grab Snake but he missed. Snake made it up to the control room and found the window where he kicked in, he was about escape until Big Boss grabbed him from behind and tried to choke him. Snake was grabbing for dear life but Big Boss’s grip just got tighter.  


Snake crawled his way back to the window with Big Boss on his back, Snake reached and grabbed a glass shard and stabbed Big Boss in the leg, getting him off. Snake saw his sawed off and with everything he had, jumped to it and shot Big Boss in the legs crippling him. Big Boss fell backwards close to the entrance to the staircase, Snake turned and began scaling the crane arm of Metal Gear to escape but Big Boss had one trick up his sleeve, Big Boss opened a secret hatch which had a flare gun, he took aim and then lit a cigar, smirking as he smoked and he finally fired it into the heart of Metal Gear and the heart blew up, killing Big Boss with it. Snake noticed the explosion and also notice the crane began to give way so he climbed faster, he jumped off and made his way back to the top of the cliff, meanwhile Metal Gear fell apart and fell deeper into the canyon. 

The rest noticed Snake’s weakened state and were glad to see him alive, Naomi came and began to clean up Snake’s wounds, “You did it Snake, you destroyed Metal Gear!” Otacon said as he came, the Cobras came along afterwards to try and help Snake up, “What happened to Big Boss?” Meryl asked, Snake looked at her and spat out some blood, “He killed himself trying to kill me...wait where’s Gray Fox and Quiet and that other dude with the revolvers?” Naomi went to bandage up the missing eye, “Frank and Quiet disappeared before Metal Gear fell, the man with the revolvers was probably a lieutenant of the Royal King because he disappeared along with the army.” Snake nodded and then passed out, the Cobras put him on the back of the black on black, Naomi went to clean his wounds. Meryl stood on the black on black and raised her arm,

“Long live Solid Snake, the road warrior who killed Big Boss and destroyed Metal Gear!” The rest of the soldiers chanted “Long live Solid Snake,” as the black on black made its way through the crowd of cars and soldiers, Meryl made her way to the back and sat by Snake’s side, the other Cobras rode beside the black on black and the FOXHOUND army shortly followed after, heading to enjoy their victory from destroying one of the wasteland’s powerful factions.

A few days have passed since the destruction of the Sons of Big Boss, with Gray Fox and Quiet missing, no one has taken leadership of the Sons of Big Boss who have now scattered throughout wasteland. The legend of Solid Snake, the road warrior who defeated Big Boss and destroyed the titan known as Metal Gear spread throughout the wasteland reaching to small villages and reaching to Red Sun and Shadow Moses, as for FOXHOUND, they managed to take advantage of the opportunity they had and claimed Big Boss’s territory for themselves, now claiming the East and South of the wasteland. As for Solid Snake, his wounds have healed and now stands as a powerful leader for FOXHOUND along with Naomi and Otacon, but as FOXHOUND have received this moment of enlightenment, tensions between Royal King Army and Desperado we’re increasing and a bloody war was intimate, but this war won’t just be a brutal war it will also intertwine the fate of the three remaining factions.

In the far west as Solid Snake’s name was being spread around, many knew of Snake and his triumph over Big Boss. In the capital city of Red Sun, two soldiers were talking about it,

“A Son of Big Boss told the tale, Solid Snake went onto Metal Gear and destroyed it from the inside.”

“Insane, I heard that Solid Snake defeated Gray Fox twice and-“ their conversation was cut short as a man with a ponytail a big sheathe on his side and metallic arm walked by, the soldiers saluted and the man just grinned at them. The man walked inside the throne room and bend a knee to the Aikoku-sha who sat on the throne wearing a smooth metallic black samurai armor with orange lines going up the arms and legs along with an orange and black face guard and samurai helmet, “The legends are true Aikoku-sha, Solid Snake did indeed kill Big Boss in that giant titan known as Metal Gear.” The man said with a South American accent, the Aikoku-sha stood up, “And what of Liquid’s status? Does he still want this war?” The man nodded and stood up, “Sam, prepare some troops and send a message to Liquid, if he wants war for this, he’ll get war.” Sam nodded,

“And what of Solid Snake?” He asked, the Aikoku-sha took his helmet and face guard off, showing his missing left eye and silver streaks going along the side of his slicked back brown hair, “Fate has a way of bringing us together, Solid will somehow come to us in a way, besides…” he paused briefly to get his dog tag which said the name “George, Solidus Snake”, “He is our brother after all.” Solidus finished as he looked out East, knowing what will come will be a challenging trial between all three brothers, between all three sons of Big Boss.

  
  


**End of Act 1: The Road Warrior**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a tease for the next arc, it being the longest arc I’m writing, so here’s a teaser to it

**Act 2: The War of the Snakes**

  
**Chapter 20: The Heart Of A Warrior**

A legion of Royal Kong’s army was riding and marching their way to the land of the Desperado, a general was keeping watch for any soldiers approaching them. But the general did spot something in the distance, two warriors approaching them, he ordered the army to stop and then got on the speaker,

“Identify yourselves! Who are you two?”

“This is the Aikoku-sha, Solidus Snake, beside me is my right hand man, Jetstream Sam! I’d like to warn you right now to turn back and head to Shadow Moses in shame or I’ll send you back to him in pieces, wrapped in a box with scrap metal and car parts!” The general and his legion laughed at Solidus’s threat, 

“You are but one man, Aikoku-sha! You stand no chance against us!” Solidus turns to Sam,

“Sam, what was the first thing I taught you?”

“The heart of a warrior can outnumber any army.” Solidus nods and he puts his helmet on, he presses a button on the side and two robotic tentacles comes out from the back, jet boosters comes out of the ankles and biceps of the armor, Solidus slowly takes out his swords and electricity begins to crackle from the sword. The general ordered his men to take aim, but before they could fire Solidus zipped towards them instantly and a group of them lost their heads, a car tries to run over Solidus but the tentacles extend and grabs the car. Solidus begins spinning around and hitting everything in sight with the car along with dismembering any soldier in his range, he stops and tossed the car at a group of other cars which began to blow up. The men fired everything at him but it was either deflected or cut by Solidus, Solidus sped at more men, dismembering and disemboweling them with ease. The general tried to retreat but Solidus speeds to the carrier that the general was on and with both swords, cuts the carrier in half, the general fell off before the carrier fell apart. Solidus walked towards the general, the legion were split into different body parts around the area, cars were destroyed except for one due to the driver being afraid. Solidus grabbed the general by the throat and looked at the remaining driver, 

“You! Come here!” The driver slowly drove towards Solidus, Solidus placed the general on the hood and tied him on it, he then cut the general’s legs off,

“I want you to drive back to Shadow Moses, tell my brother to take this as a warning sign, take this as a warning sign to all your comrades. If he continues this war over something so idiotic. He will receive the full wrath of Desperado!” The driver drove to Shadow Moses out of fear. 

This was months ago, months had passed since Solid Snake and FOXHOUND’s victory over the Sons of Big Boss, since Solidus made his first move on Liquid’s army. The war between the Aikoku-sha and The Royal King has spread like wildfire, multiple villages and homes destroyed due to being caught in the crossfire. A mass exodus from the territories to Outer Heaven and La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo. This war has split families and destroyed lives and it was beginning to spread East, only one man can repair and stop this war for good, the same man who destroyed the titan Metal Gear, Solid Snake.


	22. Road to the North

**Chapter 21: Road to The North**

The city of Outer Heaven was getting crowded with multiple different kinds of people from the wastes. It was hard to manage the entire city when every day, more people came into the city. The new city council decided to have a meeting, one council member was none other than the hero, Solid Snake, who was getting used to not having two eyes. Snake was wearing his tank top and trimming his beard, Meryl came from behind and tapped his shoulder,

“You look fine, you don’t have to look good for the rest.”

“Who said I’m looking good for them?” Snake responded with a chuckle and gave her a kiss on the cheek, Snake put the razor blade down and grabbed his jacket and held it behind his back, him and Meryl left their room and ran into Otacon and Naomi outside,

“Hey guys.”

“Sup, how many people are coming in now?”

“Well reports came now that La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo is getting overcrowded so it’s a lot.” Otacon said, Naomi stepped in with a clipboard,

“We need to get more medical supplies too, a lot of them come in wounded.” Snake sighed, 

“Well, let’s see how we can settle this, it’s getting too out of hand and I doubt we will run out of space by the end of the month.” They walk to the council room where Campbell, Holly, Olga, Jennifer, Diane and Natasha are already sitting and waiting,

“Oh great, you guys are here we can begin.” Campbell stated. Snake and the rest took their seats, waiting for Campbell to begin,

“So let’s get down to it, we need to help these refugees but we can’t take anymore. Some of them are sleeping in the factories, even with converting the Metal Gear tunnels into underground districts it’s not enough.” Naomi raised her hand,

“We need to also re supply on the medical supplies too, lots of the wounded come up and even with the multiple amount of doctors, it’s not enough.” Campbell nodded, Snake pondered for a bit and got lost in his thoughts. He began thinking about Gray Fox again, wondering what happened to him and Quiet, wondering about Jack of Spades and Sniper Wolf. Snake snapped back a bit when Campbell called his name for the fourth time, 

“Snake?”

“Hm? Oh what?”

“I asked what do you think we should do Snake?” Snake thought about it and just said it,

“The Royal King wants me alive for some reason, Wolf shot me in the arm, then that guy with the revolvers, Jack of Spades came and helped us out and helped even out the odds with me, Fox and Quiet. What if I go see the Royal King? See if we can get him to back off.” Campbell paused for a bit, it seems like a good idea,

“Fine Snake, go as fast as you can to the Royal King, but does anyone know where his capital city is?” No one said anything for a few seconds but Otacon snapped his fingers and realized something,

“Big Boss has a map around here, he once sent Fox to scout where the cities are with landmarks leading to them. If we find it we can go.” Campbell smiled and nodded,

“It’s settled then, Snake, you will go to the Royal King’s territory and reason with him.” Snake nodded and the rest clapped at the idea. Once the meeting ended, Snake went to his room to pack for the trip. Meryl came in a few minutes later as Snake was packing, 

“David…”

“Yea?”

“I want to go with you, Otacon and Naomi to the Royal King.” Snake put out the cigarette he was smoking and looked at her,

“How come?”

“Well I never explored the wasteland fully, I want to be able to see the world and I’d rather see it with you.” Meryl said, smiling as she finished her sentence. Snake smiled back and got up, he gave her a hug and a kiss, 

“Well, let’s start packing for you then.” Meryl nodded and they started to pack some of her things. A few minutes has passed and Otacon entered,

“Snake, we kinda got a problem.”

“What’s up?” Snake said, a bit confused

“Well the Royal King’s territory is cold and snows a lot.”

“Snow?” Meryl said in confusion,

“It’s like rain but colder and sticks on the ground.” Snake responded,

“Oh.” 

“Yea anyways, it has a lot of icy roads so we need to get winter attire and spiked tires to grip on the icy roads.” 

“So get on that, we are almost done packing.” Snake said, Otacon nodded and left to get to work. 

It was around midnight when everyone was ready to go, they met up near the city gates and Otacon pulled up with the winter upgraded black on black,

“This baby now has spiked tires, heating, a stronger engine to withstand the snowstorms, ice ram to take care of the snow and ice, thermal scope for the snow along with thermal and night vision goggles, along with brighter headlights so we can see at night while driving.” The other three were impressed by Otacon’s upgrades, Otacon then handed Snake a cassette tape,

“What’s with tape, Otacon?”

“Well since you were raised in the 80s, manage to find a tape with a mix of 80s songs. Traded some of my tools to get this, hope you like it.” Snake smiled at the tape, Otacon then handed Naomi, Snake and Meryl a bag of clothing,

“Might want to start to put these on, by a few miles we would reach the border from the States to Canada.” They nodded and went off to change, Snake came back wearing combat boots, arctic camo pants, black belt with holsters, black sleeveless shirt, light brown jacket, a leather black trench coat and black fingerless gloves. Meryl came back wearing a U.S Air Force Leather Jacket, brown gloves, black plaid shirt, dirty dark jeans, combat boots and a black snow cap. Naomi came back wearing her doctor’s coat, a purple long sleeve, jeans, a purple scarf, snow cap and boots. Snake entered the black on black, Meryl entered the passenger seat while Otacon and Naomi sat in the back. Snake placed the tape in the cassette player and it began playing “One of the Living” by Tina Turner, he started the black on black and drove with the group to the north, but unknown to them, they were being stalked by two familiar faces on a bike.


	23. The Cowboy of the North

**Chapter 22: The Cowboy of The North**

A day and a half passed and the group were close to the Canadian border, the temperature was down low to the 20s and the area was covered in snow. The former Niagara Falls was frozen solid and multiple cars were destroyed in pieces, the black on black was moving slowly on the ice to not break it. Once making it across, they stopped to check which direction to take, 

“I think we have to turn left and go straight till we reach the open road.” Otacon said as he checked the map, 

“How far are we from the city?” Snake asked as he lit a cig,

“Give it two or three more days till we get there.” Otacon replied, Snake nodded and made a left, he drove straight for a while until he suddenly stopped,

“David, what’s wrong?” Meryl asked, Otacon and Naomi were as confused, Snake paused for a few seconds, from the driver’s seat mirror he can see something shining in the distance so Snake quickly pulled out a pistol and fired it at the direction and the shimmer turned out to be a revolver and it was fired back. The bullets hit each other instantly, Snake got out the car and took aim, Meryl joined him and pulled out her scoped Desert Eagle and took aim, a young man wearing a black trench coat, red leather gloves, white leather boots, white pants and a black belt with a belt buckle that had two revolvers crossing and Jack of Spades in the center, a white vest with a giant black “J” in the center, black button down shirt, red handkerchief wrapped around his neck, two bandoliers intersecting each other and four visible holsters which held three revolver. He was still in his early teens, had slicked back brown hair, gray eyes, a pale complexion and more noticeably, a familiar face, 

“So the legendary Solid Snake is making his way up to our little neck of the woods.” Snake knew who the arrogant gunslinger was, 

“Jack of Spades…” Snake said still pointing his gun at him, Jack of Spades chuckled,

“Guess you only know me by my title but I go by a certain codename…” Jack of Spades took out the other revolver in his left thigh holster, he began twirling the revolvers as fast as he could, he moved his arms up and inward multiple times, eventually he tossed both in the air, catching them each with both hands and twirling again, he tossed both backwards and they curved forward, Jack of Spades caught them and pointed them at Snake,

“I’m the Jack of Spades of the Royal King of the North, Revolver Ocelot.” Snake stood silent but the other three gasped,

“Revolver Ocelot?!” Naomi stated, 

“No way?!” Otacon followed up, Meryl was just speechless, Snake sighed,

“Guess you took your father’s name, kid.” Snake said, the others turned to him in confusion,

“Father?!” All three said, Ocelot just chuckled again,

“The Royal King was right, you are a smart one Solid Snake.” Snake smirked,

“I knew you couldn’t be the real Ocelot, one he would be around the same age as Big Boss and you’re too young to be the real Ocelot. Two, I remember what Ocelot looks like, you have his eyes but he was a blonde not a brunette.” Ocelot twirled his right revolver, 

“Smart man, but you aren’t the only smartass here, I know why you are here too, you are here about the war between the Royal King and Aikoku-sha, both Outer Heaven and La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo being crowded with casualties and refugees of the war, guess the tunnels couldn’t fit everyone.” Snake joined the rest with the shocked expression, Ocelot smirked and lightly chuckled,

“What? You thought I didn’t know? If I didn’t, The Royal King wouldn’t have sent us on your path.” Snake snapped out of his confused state to address him,

“How the hell do you know that?”

“We’ve got spies everywhere, even some in that council you guys got, so we know everything.”

“Why did he send you guys, I thought I was in his grace?” Ocelot just twirled his gun and kept that same smirk,

“Think of this more as a life risking test.” Ocelot took aim with his revolvers again, Snake pulled out some clips and extra 9mm to match Ocelot,

“You know Bangkok Rules Snake?” Ocelot asked, Snake smirked back,

“Not falling for the oldest trick in the book.”

“Can’t blame a kid for trying, fine, it’s about to be high noon in a few seconds, when the sun is right above us, we get started.” Snake nodded and it was just 3 seconds away from high noon, once it reached high noon, the gunfight began. Ocelot and Snake shot at each other and the bullets collided, Snake slid over the car and rolled behind a tree, while Ocelot hid behind a rock. Snake waited for Ocelot to make his move, Ocelot rolled and shot at the car, the bullet ricocheted from the driver’s seat door into the opposite door where it ricocheted again and scraped Snake’s arm, Snake worked through the pain and shot at Ocelot’s position. Ocelot rolled out the way and quick fired 3 shots, Snake dodged the 3 shots and shot 4 shots, Ocelot was grazed by two of them,

“Damnit Snake, this is leather.”

“So is mine, kid.” Ocelot smirked and shot the rest of the rounds at Snake before reloading. Snake took advantage of Ocelot reloading and moved his position quietly, Ocelot didn’t know Snake moved positions and kept firing at the tree he’s at,

“C’mon Snake, at least make this a struggle.” Ocelot arrogantly said, Snake made his way behind another tree while Ocelot went to look for him at the tree he took cover behind. Snake rolled out of his cover and jumped Ocelot from behind, Ocelot countered back with elbowing Snake in the ribs and knocks him down, he goes to shoot him point blank but Snake kicks the gun out of Ocelot’s hand and goes for a scissor headlock takedown, Ocelot is trying to escape the headlock, 

“Alright kid, gunshow is over, talk!” Ocelot chuckled a bit,

“The Royal King wants...to test your skill...to see if you’re...worthy…”

“Worthy for what?”

“For...the...tournament..” Snake let’s Ocelot go and aims the gun at his head, Meryl aims her Desert Eagle at Ocelot also,

“What tournament?” Snake asked, Ocelot cleaned the snow off him and disarmed himself,

“The Shadow Moses Games, we are starting it in a few days. He sent us out here to test your skill, many warriors across the wastes will be coming here. There are some specialty matches and the winner will face the Royal King himself.”

“What’s this got to do with me?”

“The Royal King agreed that if you are the victor of the Tournament, he will try to come to a truce with Aikoku-sha.” Snake pondered this for a while, from what’s seen so far, the Royal King seems like an honorable and fair man. He seems to have his favor on Snake, but why? Who was he? Snake lit a cigarette,

“So I win this game of his, no more war?”

“Yep, just like that.” Ocelot replies, Snake nods and puts out the cigarette, 

“Alright, so we continue the path and it leads us to Shadow Moses?” Ocelot nods and Snake walks to the car and starts it, Ocelot walks towards the driver’s seat,

“By the way, I’m a formal man and if it’s fine Snake, what’s your real name?” Snake looked at him and smirked,

“David, and yours?”

“Erron, Erron Reznov.”

“So Reznov was his last name?” Both men chuckled a bit, Snake and Ocelot shake hands, Meryl turned to Ocelot, 

“Ocelot, how can we know to trust you and the Royal King?”

“Decision is up to Snake, not me. If he trusts me, then you guys can trust me. Besides, once we knew about your road trip we would’ve killed you guys before you crossed over. Well I’m off, I’ll see you guys around.” Ocelot walks away, he calls his horse and a white horse appears from the woods, Ocelot gets on the horse and flicks the signatures finger guns at them, he yells “Gid!” and the horse races off into the distance. Snake drives off with the group, Otacon notices that Naomi has been quiet for a long time, Otacon taps Snake and Meryl’s shoulders and they notice Naomi’s emotions,

“Hey Naomi, are you ok?” Naomi turns to them with a worried expression,

“It’s this...this tournament...do you think Frank is going to be there?” Silence, once Naomi asked that the black on black was silent, all that can be heard was the roar of the engine, Meryl turned to Snake, so did Otacon and Naomi. There wasn’t a moment where Snake forgot the brutal war he and Gray Fox went through in that arena and on the Metal Gear, Snake gripped on the wheel and slowly put his foot down on the gas. His mind went back into those days, into where Fox slashed his back, into where both Fox and Snake released the inner hungry, savage, feral beasts they have in each other. Snake spaced out so badly that he didn’t hear Meryl call his name multiple times until she yelled, “DAVID!” Snake snapped out and slowly began letting go of the gas,

“Oh...sorry guys, I don’t know...I don’t know what happened to me…if we see Frank, we face him off, him and Quiet.” Naomi nodded and turned away for a bit, Otacon rubbed her shoulder to sooth her, Meryl did the same to Snake, Snake just kept thinking of Fox as he drove to Shadow Moses.


	24. Sanity and Revenge

**Chapter 23: Sanity and Revenge**

It’s been months, months since he was defeated by Solid Snake twice, months since Outer Heaven and the Sons of Big Boss fell, months since Big Boss died. Gray Fox has been waiting for the right time to defeat Snake and the time did indeed arrive, a few days ago a courier from the Royal King army arrived at Gray Fox’s little hideout, a motel near Outer Heaven and the River of the Dead,

“Excuse me, I have a message for Gray Fox.” Fox stepped out with Quiet, his five o’clock shadow was turning into a light beard, his eyes had extreme baggage and his red bandana was worn out, he was wearing a dirty tank top and his camo pants with his signature sword on his left side. Meanwhile, Quiet was wearing a nightgown and her was a mess,

“Explain to me why I shouldn’t make you end up like the others.”

“What others?”

“The others that I had to clean up yesterday.” The messenger was shaking but he handed Fox the note, “ ‘Gray Fox, I heard you faced off against Solid Snake in Outer Heaven, I would like to give you the chance to face off against him again, a chance in redemption. I, the Royal King of the North invite you to the Shadow Moses Games, Snake will be participating too, your chance of revenge will be reached if you decide to come or you decide to dwell in the madness of your defeat’...” Fox crushed the paper in his hand, he went back inside with Quiet and closed the door, Quiet grabbed his arm tightly with a strong grip,

“I know what you’re gonna say, well can it, this is my one shot to finally beat him.” Quiet, turned him around and said in sign language, “You lost, accept it Frank please, you have been dwelling on this for months.”

“NO! I DIDN’T LOSE! Every time I faced him, something always fuckin happened, whether be it cuz of Jack of fuckin Spades or my bastard sister and her stupid weakling of a husband! This is a fair tournament, no bullshit, just me and him!”

“Frank, stop just focus on us, let us just move on with our lives and forget Snake.” Fox stopped for a bit and looked at Quiet,

“Tell me now...do you think I can beat him?” Quiet didn’t respond in any sign language,

“Quiet, answer me yes or no, do you think I can beat him?” Fox seemed more rabid and angry,

“Answer me!” Fox snapped and smacked Quiet, she fell back, Fox snapped out of his state and looked at Quiet, she was crying and looked at him,

“Oh..oh my god, Quiet...Quiet I’m so sorry…” Fox went down to her and just hugged her, he began to cry and apologize profusely. Quiet gave him a kiss on the cheek, Fox never got this angry or was like this before. She looked at Frank and revealed the real reason why she doesn’t want Frank to fight Snake, she grabbed his hand from her shoulder and put his hand on her stomach. Quiet pulled something out the drawer, a pregnancy test and showed it to Fox, it was positive, she was pregnant. Fox didn’t know what to say,

“Oh...oh my god...you are afraid…” Quiet nodded, Fox sat on the bed, he helped Quiet up and hugged her,

“I promise you...I won’t die...I got...I got something to fight for than myself…” They began to pack things for their trip to the north, Fox gave Quiet a heavy coat and sweatpants and a hat, while he wore a white camo jacket, his vest under and a blue and orange hoodie, he made a new helmet, a white tech helmet with thermal lenses on the eyes and a red dot in the middle where the mask connects, he also added a thermal scope to Quiet’s rifle,

“Careful when you go fire, don’t let anything hit you and try not to go prone and-“ Quiet put a finger on his lips and gave him a kiss, “just focus on getting there.” Fox nodded and went to a car that he stole from a raider, a vintage car that looks straight out of a mob movie. He first tracked Snake and the rest outside Outer Heaven, he had Quiet follow him as he tracked Snake, once they made it to the border, they split and went their own way, either way all the roads will lead to Shadow Moses.


	25. Master of Disguise

**Chapter 24: Master of Disguise**

A few miles into the drive, a strong blizzard was raging on. Snake kept driving until something got a hold of the black on black, Snake pressed hard on the gas but the car wouldn’t budge. Snake picked up a rifle with a thermal scope, thermal goggles, a knife and a hatchet, he walked out of the car into the blizzard. It was a white out, and the wind was howling, Snake can briefly hear his name being called in the storm,

“Sssnake….” Snake put his goggles on and turned it on, all Snake needed was just to find the person who trapped the black on black. He looked around but he just heard the same voice call his name, suddenly he heard footsteps approach him. Snake turned to notice a very skinny man come his way and the man tried to stab Snake but Snake countered and tossed him aside, the blizzard was starting to ease up and the snow was dying down. Snake lifted his goggles up and saw the skinny man. He wore a black jacket with a red diamond and the number 10 in the middle, he also had black combat boots, white cargo pants, red diamond knives on his holsters along with a short crossbow, a red sweater with a black vest which had a red diamond and the number 10 in the center. A much more noticeable feature of this man was having a stitched up mask, almost like a scarecrow, Snake aimed his gun at the man,

“Who are you?” 

“I am the 10 of Diamonds of the Royal King, Decoy Octopus. You must be Snake, si? Yes I can see it, you look just like El Patron, minus the eye.” He said through his Mexican accent,

“El Patron?”

“It means the boss in Spanish, gringo.” Snake was confused but now suspicious more about the Royal King, could it be one of his brothers?

“So what exactly is your shtick?” Snake asked,

“I am a master of disguise, the blizzard is perfect to hide in during the white out.”

“No offense, you are wearing kinda flashy clothes.” Octopus sighed at Snake’s statement,

“Tonto.” Octopus said, he showed a belt with a red dotted center piece, Octopus clicked the red dot and Octopus became invisible, Snake charged and threw a punch but he wasn’t there. The blizzard came back and Snake put down his goggles and turned it on. Snake looks around to spot Octopus, but he was nowhere to be found. Snake kept his guard up, the wind was blowing hard that he barely felt the cut on his leg. Snake took a knee and picked up some snow, placed it on his leg and pressed on the cut to numb the pain. Snake realized that the belt probably helped hide Octopus’s body temperature, he had to be extra careful so he doesn’t die, Snake looked around for any type of movement in the snow. Octopus was going to stab Snake from behind but Snake heard the walking and kicked Octopus in the gut, his camo belt started to make a noise and it shut down. Octopus took out both knives and began to try to slash Snake but Snake dodges most of it, Octopus kicks Snake where the earlier cut was and goes to execute him by jamming one of the knives in his head but Snake instead had the knife go through his arm. He grunted in pain but hit Octopus with the handle of the knife, Snake then took the knife in his boot and counters Octopus’s upcoming stab. He moves Octopus’s arm and locks it under his armpit, he rolls back, lifts Octopus with his feet and tossed him onto a tree. Octopus catches himself and falls backwards into the snow, Snake turns on the thermal goggles and tries to look for him. All he sees is Naomi’s, Meryl’s and Otacon’s body temperatures, he takes the knife out of his arm and keeps his guard up. Snake kept looking around for Octopus’s movement, Snake took a deep breath and took off the goggles. He stood still and concentrated, the sound of the blizzard disappeared, no sound could be heard, not even the engine of the car. Snake’s ears moved a bit once he heard rustling in the snow, Snake opened his eyes, as Octopus goes to stab Snake, Snake dodges and grabs Octopus’s arm, he pushes Octopus’s head into the car and knees Octopus’s ribs then does a belly to belly suplex on Octopus. Snake places a gun on Octopus’s head and a knife on his throat, 

“Yield…” Octopus chuckled a bit,

“Muy bien Snake, you passed my test.” The rest looked outside while Snake seemed confused, he got off Octopus and helped him up, 

“Your stealth skills and sense are far better than my own, truly living up to your name as un serpiente.” Snake lit a cigarette and shook Octopus’s hand,

“Where now?”

“Continue the path you are going and you’ll find your last two tests. Till then, I’ll see you in Shadow Moses if you survived.” Snake nods and heads back to the black on black and drives back on the path through the blizzard. 


	26. Spirit of the Snake

**Chapter 25: Spirit of the Snake**

The Northern Lights were a beautiful sight to see, Snake purposely drove slowly so they can all see the lights, Otacon sat on the roof with Naomi so they could see the lights. Meryl rested on Snake shoulder as he drove slowly, Snake kept his mind lost in his thoughts about the Royal King and his nightmares but Meryl was helping him relax. Snake noticed a weird hut, Inuit almost, Snake stopped the car slowly. Otacon and Naomi got off the roof,

“What’s up Snake why did we stop?” Otacon asked,

“That weird hut, it has smoke coming out.” Snake pointed at the hut, Meryl took binoculars out and looked at the hut,

“Hmm no traps, but it could be hard to tell since it’s buried in inches of snow.”

“There’s gotta be life around. Someone should be here-” Meryl then cut Snake off and she pointed at the hut, a very tall, bald and dark man was walking out the hut, he only wore a big pelted coat with raven’s feathers on the back, black cargo pants with a black belt and raven’s skull on the buckle, more noticeably he had black tribal markings with ravens on it and one with a raven on the head,

“Do not be alarmed Snake, I knew you would come here.” The rest looked confused, Snake walked slowly,

“There are no traps around my hut, you can park the car here.” Snake took his advice and drove the black on black to the side of the hut, the group went inside the hut, it had a circle in the middle with a bunch of candles surrounding it, the man walked and sat with his legs crossed, saving a space in front of him,

“You all may sit. Snake you sit in front of me.” The rest sat around the candles while Snake sat in front of the man in the same position as the man, he got a couple of herbs and leaves and placed it between him and Snake,

“I am the 10 of Clubs of the Royal King, Vulcan Raven.”

“Ah big guy like yourself, wouldn’t you want a fight?” Vulcan chuckled, 

“Despite my physical appearance, I do not resort to violence unless I have to. Besides, the Royal King gave me orders, I’m not here to fight you.”

“Huh, so what’s my test Raven?” Raven finished mashing the leaves and put it into a pipe, he lit it a bit and waited for smoke to come out. Raven smoked it for a bit and passed it to Snake,

“In my culture we believed that animals have human souls, us as humans have the spirits of animals. You are a Snake, I am a Raven, we are both alike, my purpose is to heal with magic while you have no meaning in my tribe Snake. The mix of herbs is to help awaken who you are Snake, your spirit and who you really are. Here you go, take a smoke Snake.” Snake takes the pipe and smokes it a bit, Snake’s vision gets blurry and the others voices get distorted but Raven’s

“Awaken your spirit Snake.” Snake vision turns into a distortion of colors and lights till eventually it’s an empty space in the cosmos. Snake is bare naked, he’s floating around and comes to a mirror, his reflection shows only a snake. Snake moves and the snake moves its body, Snake floats with his reflection around the empty space in the cosmos, suddenly he sees Raven whose also naked,

“Come with me Snake.” Raven’s reflection pulls itself out and merged with him, he turned into a raven himself and carried Snake’s reflection with him, making Snake float in his path. Snake looks around and he sees the stars align itself, they first formed into a snake then into a warrior, two more snakes approached it and they two formed into warriors, a giant snake comes from behind and hovers over them, they all kill the snake. They then all shift into one snake and it keeps going forward until interacting with a fox, the snake and the fox began fighting until both being bitten from behind by two demonic like wolves, then the wolves began fighting until they died. The wolves’ bodies went inside the snake and fox’s wounds, Snake fell into a cosmic hole and slowly noticed the same demonic wolf coming at him to consume him. Once Snake was consumed, it was dark but one blue light formed into the shape of Meryl. The figure approached Snake and gave him a hug, more lights came in forming into Snake’s allies, the Cobras, Campbell, Otacon, Naomi and the whole FOXHOUND army. The light shined the beast away and then it all blurred out and Snake awoke from his state. Raven smiled at Snake, 

“Congratulations Snake, you passed my test.”

“What?”

“Those herbs were to help awaken your spirit, you will know it’s warnings and meanings over time. You have the heart of a warrior, though your destiny is unknown yet, your spirit, your past and your weaknesses are with you, but you must not let the temptations of your weaknesses get to you, despite how tempting it’s offer may be, that is what will make you better than Big Boss.” Snake nodded and got up, 

“Guess I’ll see you in Shadow Moses.”

“Indeed, farewell on your journey and May the spirits guide you in your next test. Know Solid Snake that my ravens will always watch you, which means I will always watch you.” Snake nodded and left with the group in the black on black, Meryl broke the ice about what happened,

“What did you see?”

“Hard to explain it was all so surreal, to be honest I don’t even know what it means, but it all felt connected…” Meryl nodded and rested on Snake’s shoulder, 

“What else did you see, David?”

“I saw you, you and the rest helped me fight this weird beast…” Meryl smiles a bit,

“Glad to know that I’m in your fate David.”

“If you aren’t with me, then fuck fate.” Meryl gave Snake a kiss on the cheek and they drove towards what will be the final test.


	27. The Mind of a Man

**Chapter 26: The Mind of a Man**

It was around night and they were getting closer, Otacon was sitting in the front this time, while Meryl and Naomi were talking in the back,

“Geez he’s disturbed, why do you still keep faith in him?”

“Frank is my brother… he’s always protected me when our parents died and now he has no family besides Quiet, he just feels isolated now…”

“I get what you mean…family is important, even though I never knew my mom, my dad played double roles in my life here, teaching me how to fight, how to survive and just how to find myself. No matter what happens he will always be there for me because he’s my dad and I appreciate that I have him in my life and everything he’s done. But at the same time I also feel bad for people like David and yourself, you barely knew your parents and David killed his...I remember some nights David would wake up late at night because he can’t come to grips on what he did, I’m not surprised, if I had to make that choice to kill my father it would be hard, it would be hard to know that all he did with his life was turn the world to hell.” Snake overheard them talk as he drove, she was right, there wasn’t a day he wouldn’t go without thinking about his father or the things he did, but more importantly, the fact that he’s starting to enjoy this killing, he hasn’t killed any of the Royal Kong’s lieutenants which is good but there were times where he felt like he wanted to, felt like he had to, it was driving him down a dark pit in his mind. As Snake was driving, he spotted someone floating, it was a man with red hair, a black leather vest, leather pants and boots, along with a white trench coat and a gas mask. Snake stopped the car instantly, Otacon hit his head on the seat, then turned to Snake,

“What the hell Snake? What’s going on?” Snake pointed at the stranger but when the others looked in that direction there was no one there. Snake was confused, he got out of his car and walked in the direction where the floating man was. The rest followed in the black on black with Otacon driving, Snake ran into the woods full speed,

“Snake…” said a ghastly muffled voice, the crew caught up with Snake as he heard the voice,

“David what the fuck is wrong with you?” Meryl yelled from the back, she got out and ran to Snake,

“A woman Snake? Your woman...Meryl Campbell...The Joy…” Snake looked more confused, how does this man know her and him,

“Snake…” the voice said again, Snake’s vision began to warp and the snow plains began to distort. The floating man appeared with Snake in a dark plane with a red glow,

“I am the Ace of Spades of the Royal King, Psycho Mantis.”

“Where the hell are we?”

“Your mind Snake…your sanity...your demons…” Mantis lifts his hand and Snake sinks into the floor, he continues sinking until he sees bodies floating at him, the bodies of Inferno Scorpion, Raging Bull and Swift Hawk begin to swarm him. More bodies of Sons Of Big Boss, former Patriot members before the bombs dropped and more importantly, Big Boss right in front of him. The bodies continued to drag him further down into the red center, Snake roared loudly which made a demonic figure come out of him and the bodies were pushed off him, Snake charged at the red light which happened to be Psycho Mantis himself. Mantis raised his hand at Snake, he started warping the plane again to the memory of Snake fighting Big Boss on Metal Gear, Snake managed to grab Mantis as he was warping. He begins to start punching him but Mantis tosses him aside with telekinesis, Mantis began to grab Snake telekinetically and slamming him around the memory, Mantis pulled Snake closer to him and popped a bone out with his telekinesis. He began to try and twist Snake like a pretzel but the demonic figure grabbed Mantis by the throat,

“H-How?!” Mantis said as the figure was choking him, Snake began to punch and brutalize Mantis. Mantis couldn’t concentrate enough to keep the mirage up, it began to fade slowly back to the plain they were in, Mantis coughed a bit of blood and groaned in pain. Snake stopped punching and the figure started floating around him,

“You know you want to kill him…” the figure said in a low and raspy tone,

“You want to kill him, you want to kill. You were made for one purpose and that’s to be the perfect soldier, a cold hearted killer. Fulfill your purpose, kill him David” Snake screamed and tackled the figure, he began pummeling it, it shifted into Big Boss’s face and started laughing. The shift caught Snake off guard and it disappeared, all Snake saw was his reflection. Snake breathed heavily and started to sweat, Mantis floated to Snake and put a hand on his shoulder,

“This was all your test Mantis…”

“Not entirely…I didn’t expect the demon creature but you proved that you have a strong will and mind to not succumb to your inner demons Snake. Congratulations, you passed all the tests to enter Shadow Moses.” Mantis waved his hand and they were back on the snowy plains, Otacon, Naomi and Meryl were confused on what the fuck happened because Snake and Mantis were just standing still. Snake walked back to the car and the three approached him,

“David are you alright?”

“Where did you go Snake?”

“Why did you begin to bleed?” Snake sighed a bit and lit a cigarette,

“Mantis can read minds and move things with it, I passed the final test so it should be smooth sailing.” Mantis floated towards them,

“I will guide you to Shadow Moses, a black car approaching randomly usually means a threat to them so come along.” Snake and the rest got in the black on black and followed Mantis, reaching the road to Shadow Moses. The first two noticeable things about Shadow Moses are the big arena in the west and the even bigger giant castle in the center of the city. The gates were similar to Outer Heaven’s but darker and less intimidating. The guards on the gates noticed Mantis with the Black on Black and opened the gates. As Snake was driving they noticed the bright neon lights in the city, different restaurants and shops, along with some big casinos and clubs. It was very lively, Mantis landed and talked to a few of the guards and then approached Snake,

“The Royal King decided to upgrade your car since it’s not race worthy so we will walk to the castle.”

“But you float?” Mantis sighed at Snake’s attempt of humor, Snake and the group got out of the black on black with their stuff. A group of soldiers came to push the car to the garage area, the group followed Mantis to the castle, Mantis lowered the gates telekinetically and the rest followed, Otacon looked around fascinated by the Royal King’s technology while the rest focused on the task at hand. Once inside Mantis guided them to the elevator and stopped the group besides Snake, 

“What’s wrong Mantis?” Naomi asked

“The Royal King wants to see Solid Snake first.” Snake looked a bit off but he trusted whoever the Royal King was,

“It’s ok David, we’ll wait here.” Snake nodded and entered the elevator with Mantis, he pressed the button to the top floor where the throne room is. Once he got to the throne room, Ocelot, Octopus, Raven and Wolf were there waiting. Snake could see the Royal King sitting on his throne, 

“So you’re the Royal King?” The Royal King got up from his throne, 

“Well it’s been a long time, years in fact dear brother…”

“That voice...it can’t be…” the Royal King removed his mask and walked closer to Solid, Solid was shocked to see his face again,

“L-Liquid?!” Liquid smiled and nodded,

“Hello Solid, it’s been quite a long time. I’m assuming you're here because of the war, and I’m also assuming you don’t know that the Aikoku-sha is Solidus.” Solid was now more shocked,

“Why the fuck are you two fighting?!”

“It’s quite a tale, if you don’t mind sitting with me and Ocelot for a drink.” Snake nodded and sat with Liquid at a nearby table, Ocelot joined them while the rest went downstairs to talk with the others,

“Nice resemblance to father.” Liquid said with a smirk, Solid sighed and poured himself a drink,

“Asshole.”

“You already know about the Boss and father’s story but there is more to that, something much more and it’s the reason why me and Solidus are fighting.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27: Philosopher’s Legacy**

Liquid took a sip of the drink,

“How much do you know about Operation: Snake Eater?”

“Big Boss going by Naked Snake had to sneak into the Soviet Union to help clear America’s name by killing the Boss, killing Colonel Volgin and destroying the Shagohod. It’s also the first time he met Erron’s dad and our mom.” Ocelot nodded and stepped in,

“Yea but what you don’t know is what happened behind the scenes. Before he died, he told me and Eli about what she actually did. She didn’t nuke that lab, Volgin pushed her and dad aside and nuked it himself. Her real mission was to retrieve something called the Philosopher’s Legacy.” Snake took a sip from his drink,

“Philosopher’s Legacy?” 

“Big sum of wealth collected and split by the States, Soviet Union and China, the members of the Philosophers, a group formed after World War I. Volgin’s father was a member of the Philosophers and responsible for the Legacy himself, when he died it was passed to Volgin himself, hence why The Boss did the betrayal.” 

“Alright but what does this have to do with the fighting?” Liquid poured some more into Snake’s and Ocelot’s glass,

“It’s a long story brother, so stay with us. Continuing where Ocelot left off, years later after Big Boss split from the Patriots and started to do his acts of ‘fulfilling the Boss’s dream’, Zero became paranoid of the thought that Big Boss’s actions could cause nuclear war so using the funds from the Legacy, Zero made some type of preparations for Armageddon.” Snake looked more confused,

“What kinda preparations?” Ocelot took a sip,

“Dad never knew what they were, no one did. Only Zero himself. Only thing they were told was that there will be vaults made for them and that when the time comes, they will see it. A tunnel was created to be the gateway to it, it was called the Phoenix.” Snake nodded in agreement and took a sip,

“So I’m assuming this would open by some type of key?” Liquid nodded, “Yes a key, a key that all members of the Patriots have. It’s the same key that they used to go to their meetings in Washington. Sigint, Para-Medic, Ocelot, Mum, Emmerich, Campbell and Dad, Zero made sure that all their keys had to be used to open the entrance but obviously you know how things went.” 

“So you guys are fighting to get this Phoenix? Liquid you know Zero would deceive and lie, for all we know you and Solidus could be fighting for nothing.”

“Nothing? This could be the key to survival, Solidus believes we shouldn’t tamper with this but you’ve seen how the world is, people are dying by raiders, the only thing we have left for rebuilding humanity.”

“Rebuilding humanity from the homes you and Solidus destroyed?” Liquid shot up and so did Snake, both staring at each other. Ocelot got up and tried putting his hands in between,

“Guys c’mon, lets relax-“

“Erron stay out of this!” 

“Yea kid, let me and Liquid handle this!” Ocelot sighed and backed up, he knew Solid and Liquid were heated at each other. Solid and Liquid didn’t break eye contact they were staring at each other dead on,

“What the fuck is wrong with you, fighting George over something as stupid as this?! Seriously Eli?!”

“What does it matter David?! This is the key to survival, the key for humanity, the one chance we got.”

“You don’t even know if you are fighting for something good, for all we know it could be another one of Zero’s lies, he lied before he can do it again.”

“George wants to destroy it, whatever it’s down there he wants to destroy, and you are gonna sit by here and bloody let him?!” 

“George might have some reasoning and so do you but we gotta come to a common ground into this, not fighting each other!!”

“George is a wise person but he’s not thinking straight here, I had to help build this city and humanity back from the ground, to help humanity from what father did!” Solid nodded his head,

“I see what you are doing, this isn’t just about humanity, this is also about dad?”

“Shut up!”

“For all that shit you talk about helping humanity from dad’s mistake, well guess what Eli? You and George are acting just like Dad and Zero over the Boss’s will!!”

“I AM NOT LIKE HIM!!!” Ocelot knew this was getting out of hand and shot a round in the air, 

“Alright you two time out! Can’t believe I’m the one talking sense into both of you but I’m not letting things escalate anymore, right now you two need to chill so David, go downstairs and chill out for a bit, Mantis will help you guys settle into your rooms. Eli, you are gonna stay here and chill out for a bit, I’ll call Wolf up if you wanna chill with her but right now you guys need some space.” Solid and Liquid looked at each other and both sighed. Solid called the elevator and waited while Liquid sat in his throne still drinking, once the elevator came, Snake entered and Ocelot called in the intercom for Wolf. Snake sighed as he was in the elevator and eventually got downstairs where Raven, Mantis and Octopus were talking to Meryl, Otacon and Naomi. Wolf entered the elevator as Snake left it, Mantis looked at Snake and read his mind and he nodded, 

“Well it’s time I show you to your rooms, come along then.” Mantis floated in the direction to their rooms, the group followed him. On their way there Snake kept quiet not wanting to talk, Meryl noticed this and decided not to confront it just yet. After going up a long staircase, they reached their rooms, Mantis stopped floating and landed,

“These are your rooms, I don’t care who’s room is who, just don’t bug me for anything that isn’t important. Ocelot will be more of your ‘tour guide’ than me, so get your sleep and we shall see you in the arena by morning.” They all nodded and Mantis floated away, Otacon sighs a bit and turns to the others,

“So anything from the Royal King?” Naomi looked at Snake,

“Yea who’s the famous Royal King?” She asked, Snake sighed and took a deep breath,

“He’s my brother Eli, Liquid Snake.” The group were obviously shocked in finding out who the Royal King is, Snake just kept his cool, 

“Wanna hear something worse? The Aikoku-sha is my other twin brother, George or Solidus Snake.” Now the group are just more confused and shocked, 

“So let me get this straight, your other 2 twin brothers are leaders of two of the Wastes’ most powerful factions??? Jeez talk about like father, like sons.” Meryl said, shaking her head in disbelief, Snake just sighed,

“Yep, look all this stuff is hard to explain, and frankly I’m tired of all this bullshit with Liquid and Solidus so if it’s best, can I get some sleep, or at least try to. I promise I’ll explain in the morning, just tired now.” Otacon and Naomi nodded and headed to their rooms, Snake and Meryl entered theirs and Snake just took his jacket off and went to wash up. Meryl was rightfully concerned about him, she knew that the whole Big Boss situation stressed him out but now knowing about his brothers and this war, she was curious about the war but didn’t want to bug him about it. Snake got out the shower and got dressed, he stepped outside the balcony to smoke, Meryl joined him after a few minutes,

“You wanna talk about what happened David?”

“Yea…it’s hard to explain but the summary is that they are fighting for this stupid thing and both have good reasons but can’t find the common ground in between. It just sucks, Meryl, it sucks that my family is beyond fucked that they do this, just fight or fight for someone or something. Spend years fighting for what exactly, for a lost cause or for something they don’t understand.” 

“We all have our problems with our family David, but doesn’t mean we should let those problems judge and change our views on them. Right now Liquid and Solidus are fighting and it’s good you stepped in when you had the chance and once you win the Shadow Moses Games it’s just a step away from helping the wastes and your family.” Snake smoked some more and nodded,

“Well they are gonna be your family soon, and your headache.” Meryl blushed at Snake’s statement, she gave him a hug and kiss. Snake decided to finish the cig and call it a night, he needed rest for the upcoming Shadow Moses Game, though he doesn’t know what challenges he will face in this.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28: Death Race**

Snake woke up and went to get ready for today’s first game, he got dressed and went with the group to the stadium. On their way there, he explained everything about the Patriots, Zero, The Philosophers, after arriving at the stadium, they went their separate ways. Otacon, Meryl and Naomi went to get snacks and go get good seats, when they were looking for seats, Naomi noticed Quiet sitting by herself, 

“Quiet?!”

Quiet turned her head to see Naomi, Naomi went to sit with her while Otacon and Meryl followed her, Quiet kinda felt awkward around them since just a few months ago, she was tasked to kill them,

“Where’s Frank?” Naomi asked, Quiet began speaking in sign language, “The Royal King invited Frank to participate in the games to fight Snake.” Meryl looked very confused and so did Otacon,

“She says that Frank is in the games, Liquid invited him to fight Snake.” Before they said anything else Quiet began to talk in sign language again,

“I’m also pregnant.” Naomi was quite surprised at that statement but she gave Quiet a hug, quite happy at the news, 

“Um Naomi, might help telling us what’s going on?”

“I’m gonna be an aunt.” She said smiling, the other two congratulated Quiet on her wonderful news and sat with Quiet. Meanwhile, Snake made his way to the lower levels of the stadium to where the other competitors were, suddenly a man with a black ponytail and robotic left arm,

“Uh can I help you?”

“So you’re the legendary Solid Snake?”

“Yea and who are you?”

“My name is Sam.” He said with a smug smile,

“Well Sam you’re clearly blocking my way for something, so it better be important.” Sam laughed a bit, 

“See I’m in this competition for my boss, just like you...well, my boss is more like Liquid and you.” Snake was catching Sam’s cryptic messages and finally realized,

“You work for Solidus.” Sam clapped for him,

“You really are smart, Snake.”

“Why are you here? Liquid will have you killed?!”

“Ah but him and I came to an agreement, he doesn’t know that I’m here for my boss, to him, I’m simply here for thrills and fun, a good challenge Snake.”

“I see...let’s hope we fight.” Snake said as he stuck his hand out, Sam shook his hand and walked off, Snake made it to where he had to be, he saw the other racers, majority are adrenaline fueled raiders, some legit racers and combatants, even a teenager. But other than Sam, one caught his eye,

“Fox…” Gray Fox was sitting on his bike smoking, when he heard Snake’s voice he turned to him,

“Snake…” Snake walked to Gray Fox, 

“Hello Fox.”

“So he wasn’t bullshitting, Royal King said you would be here and here you are.”

“So you’re here to kill me or what?” Fox extended his hand to shake Snake’s,

“I wanna bury the hatchet...end the rivalry, start a fresh new life.” Snake was confused and shocked by Fox’s statement,

“Why the sudden change of heart Fox, just a few months ago you wanted to kill me?” Fox goes in his pocket and shows Snake Quiet’s pregnancy test,

“Quiet is pregnant Snake, I’m gonna be a father. I used to fight for Big Boss because I had no purpose but to fight. I always thought I fought for what I believed in but now I’m fighting for my family and to finally end this between us.”

“And what about that inner demon? You are just gonna put that to rest easy?”

“It never was easy Snake…you know it now and you’ll know it over time that the beast just gets harder over time, but I realized that the reason why it’s easier for you is because you have things worth fighting for, your friends, your lover, survival of the human race and the people who follow you. That purpose will always be stronger than the beast.” Snake nods and accepts Fox’s offer to shake hands, 

“Just promise me this Fox, if we get to the finals, promise me one hell of a rematch.” Fox smirks and nods. Ocelot comes in and interrupts the two,

“Oh glad you two boys made a truce, now I already explained your upgrades, so it’s Snake’s time.” Ocelot gets a remote and presses the button to reveal Snake’s black on black but way different, it has a shiny black body, with a few shiny diamonds on the roof, two silver snakes on opposite sides of the hood and sides of the car. Snake was very impressed by this cosmetic change up,

“Badass.”

“Yep, Liquid gave her a good new name, the Diamondback, and it doesn’t just look good we gave it some upgrades.” Ocelot walked to the driver’s seat and showed the inside, it had a monitor and different buttons,

“This baby serves as watching your blind spots, we gave it some small cameras on each blind spot. The red buttons help you switch your weapons, we gave you some hidden compartments in your car to access guns in your car. Handguns, rifles, shotguns, even some molotovs and grenades. The blue buttons help out with the armor, just press it for the ones you need. The green helps with conditioning, switching to spike tires and the ice ram, along with equipment you have, such as goggles, food and water. Finally, the yellow helps with traps, lets you set land mines, throw molotovs, spikes and some oil.” Snake nods in awe as Ocelot gets up and gives him a new and improved sawed off,

“Now we also took the liberty and upgrade your shotgun, this thing fires faster and let’s you reload quicker, as soon as you fire the shells it will slide out and you can load the next two.” Snake takes the shotgun and gets in the Diamondback, Fox gets on his new bike and presses the button on the side to put on his new helmet, the other racers get in their vehicles too, Ocelot goes to a podium facing the racers,

“Alright listen up combatants, scumbags and racers alike. This is the entrance round to participate in the fighting tournament, this race is a track that leads into a path to race around the arena, the first person to cross the finish line will get a normal match in the tournament. The rules to this race are simple, rule number 1, you can kill your opposite racer if you want to. Rule number 2, if you’re thinking about firing at civilians, guards or city officials, you will be shot. Rule number 3, if you think you can drive your vehicle into the crowd you will be crushed by Mantis. When I hit this switch, you will be set in a starting place, you will wait for the light to go green and Godspeed to those who aren’t raiders or sociopaths.” Once Ocelot finishes, the crowd in the stadium are cheering their lungs out for this race, Otacon is still eating his snacks while Naomi, Quiet and Meryl are waiting for the race to start. On a high balcony, Liquid Snake comes out in his royal robes, beside him is Wolf. Mantis, Octopus and Raven are behind them, the cameras pan to Liquid and he waves at the crowd as they chant his name, 

“Wow he really does look like David.” Meryl said,

“Yea just blonde and wearing white.” Naomi added on, Liquid raised his hand to silence the crowd and started to speak into the mic,

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, I, Liquid Snake the King of Spades welcome you to the Shadow Moses Games!” The crowd began to cheer again for a few seconds and then began to die down,

“Yes, this time is very exciting but we have some special guests participating in these games, first there’s the Road Warrior of Outer Heaven, Solid Snake!” The crowd cheered louder as they heard Solid Snake,

“Next we have the Lone Wolf of the Wasteland and former Lieutenant of Outer Heaven, Gray Fox!” The crowd cheered for Gray Fox, loudly,

“And finally, despite being our enemy, he made a truce with us to participate. Ladies and gentlemen, from the land of the Red Sun, the Samurai of Desperado, Jetstream Sam!” The crowd booed since Jetstream Sam was from Red Sun but even from down below in the basement, Sam didn’t care,

“Now let’s save the chit chat and start the entrance race!” The crowd cheered and Ocelot hit the switch, the racers were being moved on a giant freight elevator to the racetrack. Each vehicle got out one by one and we’re organized left to right, Snake was close to the back but next to Fox, the light was glowing red and the crowd were cheering loudly. Otacon noticed Snake in the Diamondback and was shocked to see the upgrades,

“Holy shit, look what they did to the black on black?” Naomi, Meryl and Quiet look at the Diamondback and are pretty impressed by it. Liquid pressed the button to start changing the light, he pressed another button that started to play “Shoot to Thrill” by AC/DC, the light began to shift to each color before green, the racers began to rev up their engines. Once the light hit green, they were off, the racers stayed in the same position they started in. Some of the raider drivers were knocking and killing others, Snake drove pass them, he noticed the raiders about to crush some teenager, so he fired his shotgun at them. The raiders were hit and swerved into another raider, the kid turned and noticed Snake,

“Thank you!” He said, Snake nodded kept driving, Gray Fox and Jetstream Sam pulled to Snake’s sides,

“Looks like Liquid brought out the locos in this race, Snake.” Sam said,

“Sam is right, if we are gonna make it out of this and help the others, we need to work together.” Fox added on, Snake nodded and agreed,

“Alright boys here’s what you need to do, stay by the Diamondback, I’ll cover you both and you cover me. I’ll tell you guys when to move.” Sam and Fox nod and match the Diamondback’s speed on their bikes, Fox took his Skorpion machine pistol and fired at a few raiders, Sam took out a tech nine and shot at a few more raiders. Snake pressed the red button to show a machine pistol, Snake took it and started providing cover fire for the other racers. One specific long haired racer was trying to take out Fox and Sam, he was driving an oil tanker with a monster ram. Snake noticed this from his rear view mirror, he noticed two more people with him, the long haired man opened the door and the woman with him took the driver seat, he jumped to the Diamondback, Fox took out a rope dart and gave it to Snake,

“Snake, stab this nearby!” Sam does the same as Fox and Snake tied both rope darts together and stabs the passenger seat. Fox and Sam gets their swords from the sheathes on their bikes and flip on the roof of the Diamondback, the long haired man chuckled, 

“Tell me men, do you fear death?”

“Heh, why don’t you answer that question for us!” Sam answers back, he pulls the trigger on his sheathe and his sword shoots out, the man flips back onto the oil tanker, 

“I am Vamp, the last name you’ll hear before you die!” Fox and Sam jump on the oil tanker, they begin to fight Vamp, Vamp dodges the sword attacks. Fox goes to kick Vamp and Sam goes to elbow but Vamp jumps and both of them hit each other, 

“Aye Filho da mãe, watch it!”

“Don’t blame me asshole!” Vamp laughs at this, they don’t even notice the woman with duel sai’s sneak up. Fox notices her trying to stab Sam from the back, he pushes Sam behind and kicks her. The woman gets knocked back to the front of the tanker, Fox and Sam go back to back, holding each of their swords, waiting for Vamp and the woman’s next move. Meanwhile, the tanker was trying to ram Snake and the other drivers down, Snake looked at the oil tanker from the monitor, he didn’t wanna risk throwing a trap or mine due to the other racers might be killed and of course, Fox and Sam are still on the roof on that thing. He notices the blonde teen that he saved earlier, 

“Hey kid!” The kid noticed Snake calling him,

“Kid, if you wanna stay alive, stick with me!” 

“Yes sir!” Snake turned the Diamondback slightly so the kid’s car has space. The fat driver of the tanker began to ram the Diamondback, the kid pulls out a pistol and goes to shoot the driver, 

“No kid don’t shoot! Some of my friends are still on it.” 

“So what should I do?” Snake tosses him a scope, 

“Put that on your pistol, cover my friends! One is wearing a bandana the other has a metallic arm.” The kid nods and slows down a bit, Snake pulls out his shotgun and blindly fires at the passenger side of the tanker to get the driver’s attention, the driver turns to Snake while the kid slides back a bit in his car. Meanwhile, Gray Fox and Jetstream Sam are fighting Vamp and the woman, Fox is occupied with the woman while Sam is taking on Vamp, the woman is trying to stab Fox with her sais but Fox kicks her in the gut, he does two kicks to the face and she gets knocked back, 

“You asshole how dare you hit me!”

“C’mon are you a woman or a warrior?”

“I’m both you pig!”

“Then show me that you are a warrior, the battlefield doesn’t care if you have a cock or a pussy, it only cares if you are strong enough to survive it.” Fox assumes his stance with his sword, the woman goes to do more stab strikes on Fox, Fox blocks them all and grabs her arm and breaks it. She turns and stabs Fox in the foot, She goes to stab Fox in the throat but Fox sticks his arm up and let’s it pierce it,

“What the fuck?!”

“That tickles, got more?” Fox backhands her and lifts his foot up from the sai, he pulls both sais out and tosses it at her, she counters with her daggers and they continue to fight. Meanwhile, Sam and Vamp are fighting, Sam goes for slashes but Vamp dodges them, Vamp kicks Sam and does multiple strikes on him, Sam grabs Vamp with his robotic arm, he presses a button which makes the arm lock, with one arm he strikes Vamp with his sword across his chest, Vamp takes it like nothing which surprises Sam, Sam retracts his prosthetic and continues to fight, the kid helps them out by shooting at Vamp and the woman, the racers now enter the tunnel, the kid drives to Snake, 

“Alright listen up, whatever happens keep driving straight, drive as fast as you can and warn everybody ahead to keep driving, got it?!”

“Yes sir!” The kid drives ahead while Snake presses a red button which releases a handgun, Snake shoots the fat driver dead which causes the tanker to swerve a bit, the woman and Fox race to driver’s seat, once they reach it, they begin fighting for the wheel, 

“Snake! Now!” 

Snake presses a yellow button which releases a row of spikes, the tanker gets caught in the spikes, 

“SAM JUMP!” Fox yelled, 

“NO FORTUNE!” Vamp yelled also, Sam and Fox got off the tanker and landed on the Diamondback, Snake released the rope darts and both men got on their own bikes and sped off. The tanker flipped and slid on the side, a group of raiders rammed into the tanker causing it to blow and set a quarter of the tunnel on fire,

“C’mon let’s finish this race.” Sam said and began to speed off, Snake and Fox matched his speed and all three men began to race, after exiting the tunnels, they are neck in neck from the finish line, Snake switches gears and goes to drive a bit faster, but once they reach the finish line, they crossed it all at the same time. The men stopped their vehicles. None got first place but the kid who Snake helped was the one who got first place, Liquid went to the mic to announce it,

“The winner, the Blue Streaked Blizzard himself, Deshi!” The crowd cheered, Snake, Sam and Fox clap for him to congratulate him, 

“So boys, good luck in the tournament.” Sam says with a smirk, he sticks his arm out to fist bump Snake and Fox, they accept and all three men go their separate ways. Fox and Snake went to the group to talk to them, 

“What happened guys?” Meryl asked,

“Some nut jobs tried to take us down in the tunnels, probably dead now.” Fox answered,

“Yea, I doubt that they are dead but still confused on what they wanted.” Snake added on, the rest thought about it but shrugged it off, now that the first part of the Shadow Moses Games are over, the real challenge begins now.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29: The Blue Streaked Blizzard**

The next day, Snake and the group met up with Fox and Quiet, Sam agreed to meet them outside the stadium. Once they got to the stadium, Ocelot came and put the bracket up, Snake, Sam and Fox went to see who they were facing. 

“Oh, looks like I’m the first match, normal fight against Deshi.”

“That kid you saved yesterday?” Fox said,

“Yea him.” Fox looked for his name and so did Sam,

“Fox, Snake, you are not going to believe this, look who me and Fox are facing.” Snake and Fox look where Sam pointed at, Fox was facing Fortune and Sam was facing Vamp!

“No way, how the fuck did they survive that crash?” 

“We were moving fast Snake, probably didn’t see them.” Fox answered back, Snake sighed, 

“There’s one thing I find weird, when I fought Vamp, I landed a killing blow and he just took it, and I’m sure Deshi shot him in the head.” Sam explained, Snake and Fox pondered this for a while, Fox saw Vamp’s slash wound and it was deep, how would he survive? They shook it off and went their ways, Sam and Fox went with the rest of the group since their matches were tomorrow while Snake goes to get ready for his match against Deshi, Snake sits near the entrance to the arena and begins to wrap his hands in tape. Meanwhile the group goes to their seats, Otacon looks around and noticed something,

“The arena looks different.”

“Yea, looks like they took away the racetrack and added more seats.” Fox replied,

“Then let’s get closer amigos.” Sam said as he moved to the lower section, they all moved closer so they can have a front row seat to this fight. Liquid arrived to his skybox and began to announce the fight,

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first round of the Shadow Moses Games!” The crowd cheered loudly,

“Today’s first match is scheduled for one fall or death. Introducing first from the blue side, he’s a lightning fast striker and driver, he comes from the land of the Red Sun, I give you the Blue Streaked Blizzard himself, Deshi!” The crowd cheered and Deshi came in, Deshi is wearing a black leather jacket with blue streaks, wearing cargo pants and black boots. He had a strange device attached to his fists, he came in and raised his fists in the air, the crowd cheered louder. Deshi made it to the fighting ring and raised his fists again, the crowd cheered and started to die down after a while. Liquid went to speak in the mic, “And from the red side, he’s a tough fighter, he defeated the champions of Outer Heaven, killed Big Boss, destroyed Metal Gear and defeated my Dead Man’s Hand, I give you my brother, The Road Warrior of Outer Heaven, Solid Snake!” Snake walked out slowly, not really caring for showboating, just walking to the ring. Fox felt Snake’s same feeling and smiled, Fox is a very proud warrior too himself but doesn’t show off, he finds showing off unimportant to combat. Snake was walking to the ring and entered, he stretched his arms and legs and cracked his knuckles,

“So kid, what’s your story?”

“Huh?” Deshi asked,

“Who are you and why did you come here?”

“I came from Red Sun, I just came here to test my skills and get better.” Snake assumes his position,

“Then show me what you got.” Deshi assumes his position, Liquid yells fight and Snake goes to throw two punches, Deshi counters and throws a punch but it was so hard that Snake was knocked back a few feet, Snake grunted a bit because that hurt more than the usual punch and was faster too. Snake kicked up and assumed his position, Deshi charged and began throwing fast punches, Snake only managed to block a few but backs up out of the range,

“Geez you punch like a freight train.”

“Yea, I made them myself, told you I’m from Red Sun.” Otacon, Naomi, Quiet and Meryl looked shocked at Deshi’s show of strength, Fox turned to Sam, 

“So that device is a strength booster?” The others turned to Fox and Sam, Sam chuckled,

“So you are familiar with our technology Fox? Yes, Red Sun has some quite superior technology and people due to radiation mutations, some fortunate to receive abilities, some unfortunately received worst mutations. The technology has been advanced ever since Armstrong’s reign but continued through the Aikoku-sha’s reign, Solidus was the one to help build my prosthetic arm and other forms of enhancements have been done to many people. Deshi seemed to have made the device he uses himself, little amateurish but quite effective.”

“I see, do you think Aikoku-sha could’ve made a Metal Gear?” 

“Si, it’s possible, but Aikoku-sha isn’t the type to make a weapon that massive and it seems your boss had quite an ego problem as that thing would’ve been destroyed by Aikoku-sha himself.” Fox nodded and they all turned back to Snake. Meanwhile Snake was trying his best to dodge Deshi’s fast strikes but got hit at some points so he decided to go for a rolling knee bar, Deshi didn’t catch him until it was too late, he fell and got caught in the knee bar which shocked the crowd, all but Fox who smiled, he was impressed that his rival improvised. Deshi tried to punch out of the leg bar but that’s when Snake used his right arm to catch Deshi’s punch and lock him in a kimura lock while still holding the knee bar with his legs, Snake used the lock to bend Deshi forward, he was looking for the device and he eventually found the wires. Snake with his free arm grabbed and yanked the wires off, causing Deshi’s device to shut down, he released the knee and rolled backwards to get up. Deshi got up and saw the device wasn’t working, 

“Well haven’t done this in a while…” he said as he took off the device, Snake was confused but kept his guard up, Deshi charged at Snake throwing punches and kicks faster than before, 

“Damn, that kid is faster.” Fox exclaims

“That’s why they call him blizzard, fast and strong like one.” Sam said smiling,

“Looks like Snake is in trouble with this one.” Sam said, Fox chuckled,

“What’s so funny?”

“I saw and fought Snake, he already has this fight in the bag.”

“Que?” Sam said, the others were confused as well, they believed that Snake might lose but Fox knew better. Snake saw an opening during Deshi’s punches and grabbed a leg, he raised the leg up and quickly slid under, Snake went behind and grabbed Deshi for a German Suplex, Snake didn’t let the hold go and instead moved sideways and went for a gutwrench suplex. Snake rolled back and assumed a grappler stance, Deshi kicked up and kicked Snake in the gut, he started to apply pressure to Snake, jab after jab, hook and uppercut, kid’s a good boxer but Snake is both a good grappler and striker, and a good strategist, Snake starts moving back slowly as Deshi continues the combination, Fox scoffs and smiles,

“You truly are a smug asshole, why don’t give the kid a chance instead of getting off to fighting Snake.”

“You dumbasses don’t realize Snake’s setting him up.”

“Setting him up? He’s up against the ropes, Snake’s gonna lose Frank?” Otacon cut in

“Shut it nerd! Just watch.” Otacon really hates his brother in law but he was right, Snake smirked at Deshi and right when Deshi was gonna throw a punch he pushed the hand and blocked the other one and jumped on Deshi’s arm and locked his lower legs around Deshi’s head and flipped him, Snake then let’s go of Deshi’s arm and head after squeezing it for a bit and then goes for the next arm tiring it out, Snake rolls up and Fox stands up on his feet

“THAT’S RIGHT SNAKE! C’MON FINISH IT!” Everyone looked at Fox confused but turned back to Snake, Deshi threw a punch but Snake threw one of his own then another then a kick to the side, Snake kicks Deshi in the face and Deshi turns, Snake grabs him from behind and German suplexes Deshi, he goes into a back mount, elbowed his head and lifted one of Deshi’s arms to go for a arm-triangle choke, Deshi feels the pain in his neck and Snake eventually puts Deshi to sleep. Snake got up and Liquid who watched the whole fight was confused if he killed the kid or put him to sleep,

“Uh Snake, did you kill him?”

“Nah, he’s knocked out.”

“Well, your winner ladies and gentlemen, the Road Warrior of Outer Heaven, Solid Snake!”

The crowd cheered and chanted “Snake”, the group clapped and cheered, Meryl even threw in a whistle, Fox smiled seeing his rival still had it in him. Snake walked to back and sat down, he lit and smoked a cigarette but someone got his attention, tall man, a black ninja mask that cut off on the top of his head showing his brown hair, black long sleeve, green vest, gray camo pants, black boots and a red visor, he stared at Snake and Snake stared back,

“Can I help you?”

“Are you Solid Snake?”

“Yea…”

“The man who defeated Big Boss and Gray Fox?”

“Yea?”

“Gray Fox is still alive, you didn’t finish the job.”

“Must be fate telling him he still has a purpose.”

“Yes, a purpose to die to me…” he says as he walks away, Snake seemed confused on this, he lost his train of thought when he heard Deshi behind him,

“Hey Snake.”

“Hey kid, who’s he?” He said pointing at the man,

“His name is the Black Ninja, he’s a legend, heard he killed a raider leader by piercing their throat with a rock.” Snake thought about how lethal this guy must be but he shook it off, 

“So what’s up kid?”

“Well I just got one thing to ask, how did you beat me? I’m pretty strong with and without the device, I’m good with my strikes, how?”

“Kid, you need to not fight with your fists, but your head. You pack a punch, you have the speed but if you don’t have your head and your spirit, you will easily be outmatched. A fighter must have these things all ready to be a good warrior.” Deshi smiled and saluted Snake, Snake saluted back and he walked off. As he walked, he heard Liquid announce the winner instantly, the Black Ninja, killed his opponent under a few seconds. After the matches for today were over, Snake met up with the group and they went their separate ways, Snake wasn’t sure about that Black Ninja guy, why is he after Fox, he didn’t want to talk to him about it yet because he had a fight tomorrow and Fox is the type that will smack you if you wake him up before a fight. So Snake promised to tell him tomorrow, he just spent the night lying there beside Meryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh don’t worry about Deshi, he’s not replacing the lovable Jack. I wrote this chapter as a nod to a bud of mine from Discord. So if you’re reading this, sup dude, sorry for using ur OC without permission lol but hope you like this.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30: Fox in Hell**

Meryl wasn’t feeling well when she woke up, she felt sick and was vomiting so Naomi was staying with her while the rest go to the arena, while walking there Snake approached Fox,

“Fox?”

“Hm?”

“Ever heard of a Black Ninja?”

“Yea I heard a few legends about him and saw him fight yesterday? Why?”

“He seems to know you.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“After my fight with Deshi, he came up to me and said the revenge he planned for will come soon, that you will die by his hand.”

“Weird.” Fox thought about the Black Ninja, Yea the next day he was facing Snake but why is he determined to face him? Fox made lots of enemies back in the day, none lived to hold a grudge so who was he? Fox shook it off and arrived at the arena, his match and Sam’s was up today, Quiet gave him a kiss for goodluck before she went to the seats with Otacon, Snake and Sam. Fox walked to the back and held his sword, today was a specialty match for him, the pit of hell match against Fortune, Fox went to a lower part of the arena where the foundry was, he took off his jacket and sweater since it was hot in there already. Meanwhile, Liquid and the Dead Man’s Hand members made it to the sky box, Liquid began speaking into the mic,

“Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the second half of the first round of the Shadow Moses Games, to catch up with who succeeded to the next rounds, first the Road Warrior of Outer Heaven, Solid Snake, then the Death Racer himself, Black Ninja, the suicidal madman, Mad Blaster, the rapid kamikaze, Machinegun kid, the quickest man in the waste, the Running Man, the flaming tyrant, Fire Trooper, the cheating rascal Dirty Duck and finally the gun loaded shogun, Shotmaker.” The crowd cheered once all the names have been called, Liquid calmed the crowd down to announce the next match,

“Now onto the matches today first, it’s the Pit of Hell match, first, from the blue side, she is a lethal machine, deadly in combat but lucky to be alive I give you, the lucky number 10, Fortune!” The crowd cheered as they saw on the screen Fortune, she didn’t bother showing off, she came focused to kill Fox,

“And from the red side, he is a lethal warrior and has murdered multiple soldiers with his trusty katana, I give you the Lone Wolf of The Wasteland, Gray Fox!” Fox came out with his sword in hand walking across, Fox didn’t bother showing off either, Fortune drew out her sais and assumed her stance,

“I’m going to kill you for the truck and Fatman asshole.”

“Whatever you say punk bitch.” Fox said as he pressed the button for his helmet to close, he assumed his stance with his sword and turned his helmet on, the helmet closed and Fox drew his sword. Fortune drew her daggers, she charged at him and went for stab attacks, Fox blocks them with ease with his sword. She sweeps Fox but Fox kicks up, cracks his neck and moves his finger in a “come on” motion, Fortune goes for more stabs, Fox blocks most of them but he gets a cut, which lets Fortune get an opening and kick him in the ribs. Fox grunts and backs up, Fortune tosses her knives but Fox backflips and jumps on a ladle carrying a bunch of molten metal. Fortune sees this and runs up the walls, calls back her knives and tosses them at the chain that’s holding the ladle Fox is on, the chain breaks and Fox jumps on the machine holding the ladle, he jumps off and kicks Fortune as she was running, causing her to be knocked down close to a pit filled with molten metal. Fox lands near her and goes into a mount position, Fox grabs her head with one hand and begins elbowing her, after three elbows Fortune counters by retracting her knives to her, which stabs Fox in the back, Fox grunts more but Fortune flips him off her and hits him with three punches into a knee to the gut, Fox palms her in the nose and then pushes her nose to the left and with a kick to the gut goes for a head kick but Fortune pulls out her sai and stabs it in his leg. Fox works through the pain and still lands the kick, Fortune gets knocked back and calls back her sai and knives, the knives begin pushing through Fox’s back and the sai begins to pull Fox’s ankle. Fox flexes his muscles to hold them off and insteads does a backflip with one leg which makes the knives come out of his back. Fortune gets caught off guard but catches the knives, suddenly, Fox bounces off the wall and charges at Fortune and knees her in the face, he locks her head into a Thai clinch and keeps kneeing her faces, Fortune counters the third knee and punches Fox in the throat, Fox falls and she flips and chops his throat making it hard for him to catch his breath. She lands and knees his ribs, cracking a few, Fox counters by kicking her knee in and pulling her arm inward to break it. Fortune screams in the most agonizing pain she’s ever felt, Fox rolls up and takes his sword, he tosses it at the entrance along with his helmet,

“Let me guess, you never felt pain like this before?”

“..S-Shut up! Doesn’t matter, I’ll fucking toss you into that molten pit.”she said as she tried to put her arm back in place, Fox chuckles a bit,

“What’s so fucking funny?!”

“You, you’re a joke, you always probably fought people weaker than you or people who aren’t as skilled. Well let me tell you something sweetheart, you want to be a tough fighter? You want to be a strong and feared warrior, well you gotta face people stronger and beat them, let me remind you who the fuck I am, I’m Gray Fucking Fox, Frank Fucking Jaeger, and today I’m gonna make your body experience more pain than you ever felt. Pain in the battlefield isn’t a bad thing, after a while it feels like nothing, then you become a masochist to it. So, let’s see if you truly are worthy here. Drop your weapons and fight me one on one.” Fortune doesn’t listen and charges at Fox with the knives but Fox puts his hands up and lets the knives go through his hands, Fortune is shocked, Fox snaps her wrists and tosses her knives into the molten metal. She pulls out her sais and goes to stab him in the gut, Fox grabs her arm, kicks it then kicks the sai into the other sai, he push kicks her head then back spin kicks the sais into the molten metal,

“You’re stripped now, what are you gonna do? run away or fight me! TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE FORTUNE? ARE YOU A WOMAN OR ARE YOU A WARRIOR?!” Fortune roars and charges are Fox, despite her leg and arm not being totally in place yet, she kicks Fox in the gut then with the broken arm, backfist punches Fox, Fox flips backwards but also kicks Fortune in the throat, Fortune pops her arm back and then her and Fox begin throwing punch after punch, kick after kick,

“Why are...you here Fortune?”

“To...kill you!”

“Did someone...tell you to kill me or are you just a sheep?”

“SHUT UP!” Fortune yells as she punches Fox in the nose, then an elbow to the eye which causes it to swell up. Fox smiles and grabs Fortune in a wrestling takedown and Full Nelson Suplexes her, 

“You are not a Warrior, you are a sheep.”

“I...SAID...SHUT UP!” She says as she tosses a punch but Fox grabs that arm and locks her in a arm triangle chokehold, 

“You are not a Warrior just yet, not until you find the will to fight for what you believe in. We are not tools of leaders or anyone else, fighting is the only thing I am good at, but I fight for what I believe in.” Fox says as he lets go of the hold and slams her head onto the wall, he throws a combination of three jabs, into two hooks to the body, an elbow to the chest and two hooks to the jaw, ending with a high kick to the face. Fortune gets knocked out, her face a bloody mess as well as Fox’s face. Meanwhile, everyone saw the fight on the screen and Liquid goes to announce the winner,

“Your winner, the Lone Wolf of the Wasteland, Gray Fox!” The crowd cheered for Fox, Fox carried Fortune out of the foundry along with his stuff, he left Fortune near the door and walked off. As he was walking off he heard a voice call out,

“Fox…”

He turns to see the Black Ninja,

“So you’re the Black Ninja?”

“Yes...I’ve been waiting years for this Fox…”

“Years?”

“For revenge, after I kill Solid Snake, I’ll face you and kill you for what you did to me!”

“I...don’t even know who you are.”

“You left me to die...the only thing motivating me was my will to survive and thirst for revenge!”

“Whatever.” Fox says, quickly without any warning or sign, Fox goes to stab him in the face but the Black Ninja catches it with two fingers as it was close to his visor,

“What the?”

“Heh...it’s like you say...cornered foxes are far deadlier than any predator in the world…” Fox’s eyes widen, when he turned around the Black Ninja was gone,

“It couldn’t be?! He’s...he’s dead?”

Fox walked off pondering about the Black Ninja, wondering who he is and if he was the man in his past.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31: The Honor of a Samurai**

Fox went to rest up his wounds next to Quiet, Otacon and Snake, Snake noticed that Fox wasn’t talking but didn’t want to bother him yet, Meanwhile Sam had to head to a lower part of the arena, Ocelot is guiding him to where he’s going to fight,

“So what exactly is this match?” Sam asked,

“Crazy Train, you and Vamp will fight on top of a moving train, hope you have good balance.” Sam shook his head, once they got there, he climbed on the roof of a cart and sat on his knees with the sword in front of him, he thought back to his past, to who he was years ago. Sam was tasked by the former leader of Red Sun, Emperor Armstrong to find and kill a lone warrior who’s been killing hundreds of men, he went to Sin City in Nevada to find him and there he did, he found Solidus Snake, this was before Solidus lost his eye and before Sam lost his arm,

“So you’re the man who’s been killing soldiers of the Emperor?”

“And he sent his puppet against me?”

“Oh you have some spunk too? Good, that’s good, I like people who have some spirit before they die.”

“You want to fight me? Fine but not here, meet me up on that mountain.” Solidus said as he pointed at the mountain. So Sam agreed, once he got to the mountain, he saw Solidus without his chest armor and jacket, 

“Ah you’re making this easy for me to kill you.” Solidus was in the same position as Sam is now, Solidus opened his eyes and got up, 

“What’s your name?” He asked,

“Jetstream Sam, your grim reaper.” Sam answered back, he turned on his mouth guard and assumed his stance, Solidus drew his dual swords slowly, electricity crackled from both and he prepared himself, Sam charged and shot his sword out but Solidus saw it coming and blocked it with his right sword, Sam went for slashes which were effortlessly blocked by Solidus, Sam keeps slashing but to no effort, Solidus was superior, Sam goes for a air slash slam but Solidus blocked it and kicked Sam so hard he went to the edge of the mountain, Sam coughed out blood, 

“Você é um bastardo duro!”

“Venha aqui e deixe-me mostrar o quão duro eu sou.” Solidus shot back, Sam was getting infuriated, he charged at Solidus, once he was close to him Sam shot his sword and prepared to slash Solidus’s chest but Solidus dodged the slash and instead cut off Sam’s left arm that was holding the sword and Solidus kicked him down, Sam laid there in defeat waiting for Solidus to kill him but he didn’t, he put his swords away, began to close up and bandage Sam’s wound, then tossed him down the mountain with his sword. Sam after getting up was confused and yelled at him,

“What’s this?! You cut off my arm, heal it and toss down my sword? Are you nuts?!”

“I’ll let you kill me but that’s if you climb up the mountain with your sword.” Solidus said, so Sam did, but fell, he fell multiple times, he got frustrated, one night he was halfway up but rolled down, Solidus was making tea,

“You’ve been at this for days, why do you keep going?”

“You killed our men!”

“So it’s justice? Why? Do you seek justice for those who were tortured and massacred, villages that were destroyed?”

“They are different?”

“No they deserve the same respect as everyone else, instead of fighting for a mad power freak why don’t you fight for yourself? Fight for values and virtues of life like Righteousness, have Heroic Courage, Benevolence, Compassion, Respect, Honesty, Honour, Loyalty and Self Control. Men like yourself have potential but it’s up to you to seek it.” Solidus’s words struck Sam, he sat down and thought to himself for the first time in his life, he kept thinking and thinking till one day he tried climbing the mountain again. He dug his sword into his missing arm and climbed up the mountain, Solidus was drinking tea,

“Are you going to strike me down now Sam?” Sam took the sword out of his arm and sat with Solidus, Solidus poured him a cup,

“You are a good man Samuel, you have good values but live in a society that is ruled by a power monger, join me, help me overthrow him and free yourself from his control.” Sam drank the tea and nodded. Back in the present, Sam opened his eyes and put his sword on his waist again and turned to face Vamp, the train began moving,

“Saying your last prayers?” Vamp says,

“No, just a good luck ritual.” Sam said as he assumed his stance, Vamp charges at him and began striking with his knives, Sam countered with his sword and goes for a slash across the body, Vamp takes it and kicks Sam down but Sam flipped back up and turns on his mouth guard, Sam goes for slashes and stabs but Vamp dances through each move and kicks the sword. Sam rolls and catches the sword and keeps slashing Vamp but Vamp laughs it off, Sam stabs him in the chest but to no avail. Vamp licked the blood and kicked Sam down in between carts, Vamp goes down and holds Sam’s head near the tracks, Sam is struggling but then he remembers something Solidus said, 

“A sword is like an extra limb, when it’s gone, use your other limb.” Sam used his index finger to rotate a cog on his arm and grabbed Vamp’s throat and pressed a button which fired the arm’s shell at him like a trap, trapping Vamp on a cart. Sam’s arm’s exoskeleton was exposed, since Vamp was trapped on the cart father from the head cart, he smiled and cut the lock with his sword and jumped off to the exit. All Sam heard was Vamp’s screams before the train crashed together, Sam heard Liquid announce him as the winner as he walked out. Sam tried not to use the exoskeletal arm since it was weak, Black Ninja was sitting nearby as Sam walked by,

“Your prosthetic…” he said to Sam,

“What about it?”

“Where’d you get that tech?”

“I’m from Red Sun, technology like this is common.”

“Heh...I know from experience.”

“So why are you asking me about it?”

“Your arm is a weapon, I’m just analyzing my next opponent.”

“That’s if you beat Snake.” Black Ninja got up,

“You want to know what our match stipulation is?”

“Shoot Bobo.”

“A laser deathmatch. Multiple lasers there, hot enough to cut metal instantly, moving around the arena.”

“Falar pelos cotovelos.” Sam said as he rolled his eyes,

“Foda se Sam.” Sam shrugged off Black Ninja he rejoined the group, 

“Geez you practically left him to die there Sam.” Snake said,

“Eh that was the only way.”

“Sam, there’s a couple of shops nearby that we can get parts to repair for your prosthetic for your fight against the Fire Trooper. Let’s go see which ones you like.” Otacon said, Sam went along with it and followed Otacon to the shops, 

“Snake, Quiet, come with me for a sec for a drink.”

They agreed and went with him to a bar near the industrial district, they got a table and called the bartender,

“Trade or pay?”

“Trade, give me some scotch and soda.” Fox said,

“I’ll have some whiskey.” Quiet told Fox her order in sign language,

“And some water, with some rabbit nuggets.” 

“Alrighty, What will you guys be trading.” Snake was going to pull out a knife to trade but Fox stopped him, Fox pulled out a dusty sniper rifle,

“Will this cover it? It has a good scope and night vision.”

“Yes sir, your order will come right away.” After a few minutes passed they got their orders, Fox drank a bit and sighed,

“I need to tell you both a story, it’s about the Black Ninja.” Quiet looked confused and so did Snake,

“So you did know him?”

“It’s a long story, before I met Quiet. Back when Big Boss was training me I had a partner, well comrade to be exact. His name is Kyle Schneider, we would watch each other’s backs, we even trained with the same master in the art of ninjutsu and shinobi arts. Schneider was like a twin brother, he would help me with Naomi when she was young, even so we did the blood oath.”

“So what happened Fox?”

“We went on a mission to the death caves, Big Boss wanted us to exterminate the cannibals down there, shit went south and the tunnel was caving in. I got wounded but Kyle got me out, unfortunately for him he got caved in, I thought he died but guess it turns out he’s alive.”

“What gave him away?”

“A phrase we said during training, cornered foxes are far deadlier than any predator in the world. Snake, don’t underestimate Kyle, despite all that shit I said, Kyle was one of the few who can rival me in skill and beat me. With these new abilities you should really be careful, his reflexes and senses seem to be enhanced since he caught the tip of my sword with ease. Trust me when I say tomorrow will be one hell of a fight, don’t underestimate him and expect anything.” Snake nodded, once they finished their food and drinks Snake, Fox and Quiet walked back to their rooms. Snake saw that Meryl was still in bed and made her some soup, 

“Meryl, here, for the fever.”

“Oh..thanks David.” Snake laid down beside her as she ate,

“I heard you're fighting that Black Ninja guy?”

“Yep, shit luck.”

“Eh, don't think of it like that, just remember why you're fighting in this weird fucking tournament and kick his ass.” Snake smiled softly and fell asleep beside her, preparing himself for the war he was going to go through.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32: The Death Racer vs The Road Warrior**

Snake woke up earlier than usual to prepare his mind for the battle, after doing some minor training, he joined up with the group and headed to the colosseum. Before they went to their seats, Fox turned to Snake,

“Remember Snake, you are a strong warrior, show him the same warrior who gave me one hell of a match.” Snake nodded, he walked down to the entrance to his match, Laser Deathmatch, against someone with hyper senses, this was practically a death wish. The crowd were cheering already for the second part of the Shadow Moses Games, Liquid approached the speaker and got ready to announce,

“Welcome to the second half of the Shadow Moses Games, we have some strong combatants here so why don’t we get it started with our first fight. A Laser Deathmatch, multiple lasers will be moving in this match and these lasers can bloody cut. Starting from the red corner, he’s one deadly marksman with the skill of the legendary shinobi, able to make a weapon out of anything, ladies and gentlemen I give you the Death Racer! Black Ninja!” Black Ninja stepped into the area, he didn’t bother for showboating and just waited for Solid Snake to step out.

“And finally from the blue corner, you know him, you cheer for him, ladies and gentlemen I give you, the Road Warrior of Outer Heaven, Solid Snake!” Snake walked out and stared down at Black Ninja, no words, no actions, just two warriors staring at each other, ready to go to war. Liquid yelled “FIGHT!” and the lasers turned on and started moving, Snake and Black Ninja charged at each other, Snake went for a combination of jabs and crosses, all flawlessly blocked by Black Ninja. Snake goes for a side kick which Ninja gets ready to block, but Snake goes for a left jab instead which Ninja also gets ready to block, Snake then goes for a jumping right knee which Ninja sees coming and grabs the knee with both hands, flips up and while upside down goes for two spinning back fists which knocks Snake back, Snake quickly recovers his balance as he almost went into a laser. Black Ninja charged at Snake and went for multiple fast strikes, Snake tried blocking them but he got caught a couple times, at the last strike Snake ducked and tried going for a jab but a few lasers passed by so he stopped from punching. Black Ninja still landed some good strikes, some even going in between the lasers, Black Ninja kicked Snake in the gut only for Snake to grab the leg and go for a single leg takedown but as Black Ninja went down, he did a handstand and tripped Snake with his open leg. Snake flips up and Black Ninja got up, Black Ninja cracks his knuckles then takes a broken piece of metal and throws it at Snake’s leg. Snake didn’t have to react and the metal rod broke his leg,

“You’re the guy who beat Fox? Haha Frank really has gotten weaker over time.” Black Ninja runs at Snake, dodging the lasers as he does so, he jumps and goes for a spinning back kick, Snake ducks and goes for a handstand drop kick which Black Ninja sees and moves Snake’s legs apart to go for a double stomp. That’s what Snake wanted, Snake moved to the side, locked his legs onto Ninja’s arms and did a weird takedown into a choke hold, Black Ninja escaped and did a mount. He begins to throw rapid punches again, some that Snake couldn't block. Snake’s nose cracked and his face was getting bloody, Snake shakes a bit to get a leg loose and pushes Black Ninja into the lasers, but Black Ninja cartwheels and flips through the lasers, Snake recovers and assumes a stance.

“Pretty innovative Snake, but not good enough!” Black Ninja gets more metal rods, he starts throwing them with accurate precision on his ribs, arms and legs, Snake blocked most but he didn’t block one that Black Ninja threw at his face, Snake fell down, he wasn’t moving, the crowd was shocked and so was the group and Liquid. But Fox knew something was up, Black Ninja walked to Snake and he laughed madly. Meryl, Naomi, Otacon, Quiet and Sam were concerned and scared but right when Liquid was going to call Ninja the winner Snake popped up and striked Ninja so hard he got stunned, Fox smiled and everyone was speechless, the rod struck Snake in the missing right eye. Snake knew he couldn’t let Black Ninja recover so he continued the pressure, knees and punches and kicks all landing on Black Ninja, Snake goes for a rib shot, then a knee in the gut, into an elbow in the face, Snake tackled Ninja despite the lasers to a wall, Snake slammed his head onto the wall then goes for more elbow strikes in the head until ending it with a powerful jumping knee, knocking Ninja out. Snake pulled the rod out of his eye, he raised his hand in the air and the crowd cheered, even Liquid cheered,

“YOUR WINNER, SOLID SNAKE!”

The lasers turn off and Snake offers to help Ninja up, Ninja was confused,

“I tried killing you, why are you sparing me?”

“Frank told me about you Kyle, he told me what happened, you haven’t shed innocent blood and deep down you’re still a good person.” Ninja is surprised but he accepts Snake’s offer to get up. Snake raised his arm up high and the crowd, they both walked out the room and walked to the group, Meryl punched Snake in the rib,

“Asshole! You scared us!”

“I’m sorry, I had to get the upper hand on him.” Snake said with a chuckle, Fox approached Ninja and shook his hand,

“It’s been a while Kyle.”

“Yea Frank, heard you got your ass kicked?” He said with a chuckle,

“Fuck you man, you got your ass kicked by him too, plus those two over there saved his ass before I got the chance to properly beat his ass.” Kyle laughed, Sam joined the conversation and they all began talking, Snake and the rest of the group walked back to the seats, 

“So you two got matches today?”

“Yep I’m fighting the Mad Blaster in a Flaming Cage deathmatch and Sam is facing Shotmaker in a spike pit deathmatch.” They heard Running Man being announced the winner and Fox turned on his helmet,

“My match is up next, I’ll catch up with you later Kyle.” 

“Good luck Frank.” Fox nodded and walked off preparing for his match against the Suicidal Madman Mad Blaster.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33: Ninjitsu Art**

Ninja went back to the group and sat down waiting for Fox’s match to start,

“Kyle?” Otacon said,

“What’s up?”

“Your tech, where did you get it?” The group turned to Ninja wondering the same thing,

“Well to be completely honest with you I don’t know, I dug my way out of the death caves and wandered west thinking it was the east. I figured out I was in Red Sun territory because I saw the endless mutant heads on spikes, I passed out but I was being dragged, all I saw was that the person who dragged me had a robotic left arm. When I woke up I felt something weird in my eyes and I saw the armor on me. I walked out and I saw a group of Mutants coming my way, I picked up a spear and threw it at the leader’s heart, straight in the center. Some tried throwing spears at me but I dodged it flawlessly. I don’t know what that person did to me but they changed me, my senses felt alive, almost different.” 

“Man the west is weird.” Snake said, they saw the cage coming down and the bridges connecting to the cage, Liquid came back and got ready to announce the next match,

“Welcome back to the Shadow Moses Games! To catch up, Solid Snake defeated Black Ninja in the Laser Deathmatch, then The Running Man beat Machinegun Kid in a Tundra Deathmatch and now we are down to our last three matches of today’s bracket. Now let’s get started! This is a Flaming Cage Match, which means the cage will dangle over a pit of fire, now fighting from the blue corner, he is a master of the blade and the former lieutenant of Outer Heaven, ladies and gentlemen I give you the Lone Wolf of the Wasteland, Gray Fox!” Gray Fox walked you the cage, not caring about the crowd and just focusing on the cage and the fight, Fox entered the massive cage, he stretched and waited for Mad Blaster came out, 

“And from the red corner, he’s killed multiple people with his suicidal tactics and skills, I give you the suicidal madman, Mad Blaster!” Mad Blaster was a huge muscular man, he wore a tank top, camo cargo pants, army boots and a red beret. He walked to the cage, show boating as he did so, he entered and laughed at Fox,

“This puny man is going to beat me?! Ha! I eat punks like you for breakfast!”

“Are you going to talk me to death or are you gonna fight me, big guy?” The bridges pulled back and the cage was lowered close to the fire pit, Liquid yelled “FIGHT!” Fox charged at Blaster, Fox went for three punches but Blaster laughed it off, Blaster punched Fox so hard he went flying to the cage, Fox grunted but he flipped back up, Blaster ran at Fox which caused the cage to shake, Blaster went for a powerful punch but Fox flipped and landed one handed on Blaster’s arm and launched himself up to strike his deltoid with a kick, then launching himself off to go for a spinning kick on Blaster’s neck, but Blaster caught the leg and slammed Fox to the cage like a rag doll, Fox’s sword was knocked off as he was slammed. Fox punched Blaster’s eye, he realized that Blaster is coming for blood, he’s enjoying this pain that he’s inflicting on Fox. Fox slipped out of his boot and flipped out of Blaster’s grip, Fox ran to get his sword, Blaster ran after and tried to crush Fox but Fox took his sword out and went to slash Blaster’s arm but Blaster’s arm changed into metal and the sword was knocked out of Fox’s hand. Blaster grabbed Fox and put him in a bear hug position, Blaster’s whole body began to turn into metal, he was squeezing on Fox, trying to break Fox’s bones,

“Ha! Your puny sword won’t work on my body! I will pop your body like a giant zit, then I’ll violate that girl you're with!” He said with a nasty grin, Fox’s eyes widen and his teeth gritted behind his helmet, Fox got his arms free and jammed two fingers from each of his hands into Blaster’s eyes, squishing and popping them from the inside, Blaster lets Fox go and Fox flips off Blaster’s chest and back flipped to his sword, Blaster was screaming in agony, Fox picked up his sword and put it in the shethe, Fox amped up the sword to the highest voltage,

“Your first mistake was underestimating me, your second mistake was bringing my wife into this. Let me remind you who I am, I’m Gray fucking Fox, yea I let Fortune live but for scum like you, I’m gonna make sure there’s not a single trace of your flesh behind!” Fox slowly pulled out his sword, the blade was entirely fueled with electricity and lightning, Fox assumes a shinobi stance and then he charges at Blaster in a shinobi style, Fox leaps slashes past Blaster, he bounces off the cage and back at Blaster, he keeps bouncing off the cage in a rapid speed slashing Blaster with the sword until he landed in front of Blaster, he walked to the opposite side of the cage, assumed a stance, slashed the blood off the blade, turned off the lightning, sheathed the blade slowly into the sheathe and he closed the blade in.

“Don’t bother moving, you’re already dead.” Blaster’s entire arm was cut off and cut to pieces, following that was his legs, then his body, then his head and finally half of the cage came off and fell into the fire pit, what was left of Mad Blaster was now melted and burned in the pit. The entire crowd was speechless, even Liquid, the Dead Man’s Hand, Snake and Sam were speechless, the bridge came up to the cage, the cage was lifted up to the bridge and Fox got on the bridge and walked out of the arena, Liquid just said, “Your winner, Gray Fox.” and that was it, Fox went to rejoin the group when he saw Sam on his way back,

“Que porra foi essa?” Sam said,

“If you’re wondering what that was, it was my sword. My sword can conduct lots of voltages of electricity, so much so that on its lowest it can cut any vehicle in half.”

“Ah impressive, well as you’ll see eventually I have some tricks of my own.” Sam said, Fox nodded and walked off, Snake and the others were waiting for him,

“Fox, what the fuck?” Snake said,

“I respected you enough in our fight to not use my sword, if I did you would’ve died.” Snake nodded,

“I see…” Fox sat down next to Quiet and held her hand, they all waited for Sam’s match but Fox was curious on what Sam’s trick will be.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34: Bushido Code**

Jetstream Sam did his knee Bushido prayer before the match, he picked up his sword and put it back in its sheath, he waited for Liquid to announce the next match, Liquid came back,

“Welcome back my people, let’s see if this match can live up to the previous match’s expectations. The following will be a Spike Pit Deathmatch, based off a form of training, there will be a bunch of poles standing in the ring, if a combatant falls they will land into the spikes.” Liquid pressed a button which showed the ring with a bunch of poles, 

“Introducing from the Red Corner, he left Vamp to die, fighting from the land of the Red Sun, I give you the Samurai from Desperado, Jetstream Sam!” Sam came out and waved to the crowd, he gave them his bright smile and jumped on the one of the poles,

“Next from the Blue Corner, a true marksman with honor, he can nail a person across the terrain with his shotguns I give you, the Shotgun Shogun, Shotmaker!” The crowd cheers for Shotmaker, he has a bunch of different shotguns on his back while wearing samurai armor, he jumps on another pole facing Sam. Shotmaker bowed to Sam,

“Can I ask for a request, Sam?”

“Go ahead.”

“If you defeat me give me an honorable death. I lived my life and experienced all virtues, all I ask is for a good death.” Sam nodded, he turned on his mouthguard, he took his sword out and assumed his stance, Ocelot then flipped the switch to release the spikes. Liquid yelled “FIGHT!” and Shotmaker fires a shotgun blast, Sam used a new upgrade for his prosthetic and opened up a shield, Shotmaker kept the pressure going with shotgun blasts, pushing Sam back, Sam jumped and flipped on another pole, he ran to the side and fired a grapple from his prosthetic and pulled Shotmaker to him, Shotmaker flipped up and kept shooting shotguns, Sam barely dodged the shotgun blasts and got scraped on his leg. Shotmaker switched the rounds to Dragon’s Breath rounds, he fired again but Sam kept dodging and flipping around, barely getting by. Sam put his sword in his sheathe and pressed a button on the handle of the sword, he assumed a stance and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and waited, Shotmaker was confused but he combined his shotguns together and formed a giant shotgun. Sam then ran directly to Shotmaker, Shotmaker took aim but Sam pulled the trigger on his sheath and shot the sword out and slashed it in half, he kept slashing until landing a deep slash on the chest. Shotmaker fell onto the spikes with a smile on his face and died,

“Your winner, Jetstream Sam! He has moved on to the quarter finals where he will face Gray Fox!” The crowd cheered from the thought of Gray Fox fighting Jetstream Sam, two swordsmen fighting each other in an amazing duel. Sam got off and walked back to leave the arena where the others were waiting for him,

“Bushido Code huh?” Fox said

“Yea against your ninjitsu art.” Sam replied with a smirk,

“So that’s how you got your training.” Snake said, Black Ninja stepped in,

“Yea, me and Frank were trained by the same sensei who trained Big Boss. Big Boss wanted us to be the best and he had us be trained by the best.” Solid’s head started buzzing, he put his hand on his head and felt a bit dizzy,

“Snake, are you alright.” Otacon said,

“Fine, just something about that name made my head ring.”

“The Sensei? Probably has to do with your sleeper memories.” Otacon implies, Sam, Fox and Ninja were confused by this,

“Sleeper memories?” Fox asked,

“Yea...when we were young, me, Eli and George were implanted with sleeper skills to fight Big Boss. Maybe the Sensei was someone who’s fighting style I have.”

“It would explain why you can stand hand to hand with me and Big Boss.” Fox said, Snake nodded, they then heard someone yelling

“SNAKE!” The group turned and it was Ocelot,

“Ocelot?”

“Yea I need to tell you ahead of time right now about your quarter final match.”

“What’s up?”

“I messed up on the brackets, counting Fox and Sam, there’s three combatants in the bracket. You will be facing Running Man and Fire Trooper in a race around the entire arena.” Snake nodded and understood that his next match was going to be a challenge, especially against the Running Man who doesn’t use a car and moved with jet roller blades, then there’s Fire Trooper who’s basically a pyromaniac. Snake didn’t let it get to him and went back to his room to call it a night, Meryl was there, she was starting to feel better from the fever and Snake was happy, he fell asleep and thought of only the match. Meanwhile, Fox, Sam and Black Ninja went to the neon district to get some food,

“Where in the west were you?” Sam asked,

“Can’t say the exact, but all I remember was there were a bunch of mutant bodies.” Kyle replied,

“I see, we always have issues with Mutants there, they have the tendency to raid lots of villages and towns.” Sam said taking a sip of scotch,

“Hey Sam.” Fox said sipping tequila,

“What’s up?”

“We never saw Aikoku-sha in action, what’s he like?” Sam smiled a bit,

“A very strong but wise man. I remember one of our first patrols with him, me, Sundowner, Mistral and Monsoon went with him to a Mutant town, the king mutant is called the Warchief, Aikoku-sha told him, ‘We give you one warning, Warchief. Surrender or prepare to be humiliated in front of your tribe.’” Fox and Ninja looked confused,

“Why is that such a big thing?” Ninja asked,

“In the Mutant culture, humiliation in combat is very important as this could result in death to the Warchief. Anyways the Warchief didn’t want to back down, so Aikoku-sha challenged him to a test of strength. In just a few minutes Aikoku-sha lifted him up, spun him around and crack, Aikoku-sha shattered his spine.” Fox and Ninja lost their shit,

“Holy shit dude! That’s epic!” Ninja yelled, Sam smiled,

“Yea don’t get me started on his fight with Emperor Armstrong.” Fox laughed when Sam said that,

“Alright we better get our rest, I’m facing you tomorrow and Mad Blaster really fucked me up.” Fox said, finishing his drink,

“Yea I should rest too, a Ninja vs a Samurai, an endless fight as old as time.” Fox nodded, 

“I wish you luck, Jetstream Sam.” Fox said shaking his hand,

“You too Gray Fox.” Sam said, him and Ninja went to their separate places and Fox returned home, put his sword aside and went to sleep. It was 3 AM and Fox felt movement coming from the bed, he heard the vomit going into the toilet and got up, 

“Quiet, this is the third time in a row, do you need to see a doctor?” She punched Fox in the ribs,

“Ow! Alright you made your point.” Fox went back to bed and rested for his big fight, though he kept thinking about the baby despite Quiet telling him it’s fine.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 35: Horsepower and Manpower**

Fox washed his face and put his bandana on, he worked on the tinks for his helmet so he can be battle ready. Meanwhile, Snake and Otacon were working on the Diamondback in the stadium,

“Just remember Snake, don’t try to use all the boost just yet, your engine will hold up just fine.” Otacon said,

“Got it. You better get going, thanks Otacon.”

“No problem, Snake, good luck.” Snake high fives Otacon and Otacon left, Snake stayed in the car and started to smoke inside, Liquid then came by,

“Room for one more?” He said,

“Oh hey, what’s up?” Snake said, Liquid sighed,

“Look we haven’t talked since you got here and I just want to apologize for getting in your face and getting all bloody pissy. I already have Solidus on my ass, I don’t need you mad at me too.”

“It’s not about you getting me mad, it’s just this pointless war. You guys are now two of the wastes powerful factions, if you’ve seen how many refugees come to La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo, how many refugees are sleeping in Metal Gear’s hanger? Liquid, this war is destroying the homes they made, it’s ruining civilization.” Liquid stayed silent, he knew Snake was right, he just hates admitting it,

“I’m sorry…good luck in your match David.” Liquid left the Diamondback and went to announce the next match, Snake started the Diamondback and revved up the engine to warm it up. Snake put the cigarette out and felt the platform lifting the car to the arena. Solid saw Running Man who was using jet boosters on rolling skates and Fire Trooper who was using a jet as a car. Once Liquid finished introducing them, he told them to get ready. Snake revved up the Diamondback and then they were off. Running Man ran and shot a machine gun at Snake but Snake covered himself with the window armor. Snake saw Fire Trooper boosting his jets to max, Snake shifted the gear and boosted out of the way, Running Man boosted his jets to race up to both of them. All three men were going faster, the gage on the Diamondback was moving to 50 and then 60. Running Man slid under the Diamondback and went to the driver’s side, he went for a punch which Snake countered by slamming his head on the wheel. Running Man was sent back but he got his balance back and skated back to the others. Fire Trooper rammed Snake to the side, the Diamondback was getting some damage but none Snake handled before. The track changed to a tunnel leading down the arena, Snake was now down to third with Fire Trooper leading in first. Running Man was trying to race pace Fire Trooper but Trooper was going to ram him. Running Man slid under and started skating on the walls, Fire Trooper boosted his jet boosters full power, Snake smirked

“Fine, you wanna play like that then let’s rock!” Snake shifted gear and readied his nitro, Snake took the left path while Running Man and Fire Trooper went to the right. The tunnels curved around but were connected to the crystal mines, Snake saw that Fire Trooper and Running Man were racing to the lead. Snake boosted his nitro to the max, he shifted gear and floored the gas, the speed was increasing to the max and Snake was racing past and wasn’t sure where the other two were. Snake got out of the tunnels and going to the finish line, Fire Trooper and Running Man were right behind, Snake pressed his trap button to release a smokescreen, Fire Trooper and Running Man couldn’t see where they were going, finally Snake made it pass the finish line. Snake slowed down and stopped. He got out and the crowd were cheering for him, Snake saw Fire Trooper and Running Man come to him

“Nice Job, Snake. You earned your semi finals match, we’ll be rooting for you.” Running Man said, both men stuck out their hands to congratulate Snake, Snake shook both their hands and raised them as respect. Snake walked back to the group to watch the upcoming match, Gray Fox vs Jetstream Sam


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 36: The Ninja of the East vs The Samurai of the West**

Fox was busy meditating, remembering him and Ninja’s training with the Sensei, his principles and training opposite of Sam’s Bushido teaching from Solidus. Fox was ready and so was Jetstream Sam, they waited for Liquid to announce their match.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, this match will lead to the semi finals of the Shadow Moses Games, it is none other than a classic bout between East and West, Opposites of the Battlefield, a Ninja vs a Samurai. First from the East! He has climbed his way to the top, has made his name known here in the Games, Ladies and Gentlemen I give you….THE LONE WOLF OF THE WASTELAND, GRAY FOX!”

Gray Fox steps outside wearing a shinobi attire and his helmet, he had his sword in hand and was ready for a fight, he walked to the pit waiting for Sam to come out. 

“And now from the west, a Samurai, a honorable warrior to serve the opposite of Gray Fox, the warrior clad in red hailing from the West, the Lands of Red Sun, ladies and gentlemen I give you...THE SAMURAI OF DESPERADO, JETSTREAM SAM!” Sam came out with his samurai armor, Fox stared at Sam and they both bowed to each other, Fox assumes his shinobi stance and Sam assumes his samurai stance, Liquid says “FIGHT!” Sam and Fox charged at each other and in a swift movement collided swords, Sam and Fox turned to each other and began fighting, swords colliding and clashing, Sam goes for a horizontal slash but Fox jumps up and goes for a downward vertical slash that Sam blocks with his prosthetic shield and pushed Fox back, Fox flipped backwards and ran back, Sam countered a slash by Fox but Fox rotated the sword disarming them both and sending both swords in the air. Fox and Sam began throwing strikes, all being blocked by the other, no kicks just hand to hand, Fox and Sam punched each other but they caught their swords then charged at each other. Sam was behind Fox and Fox was behind Sam, they both slashed each other in the rib, they both grunted but turned back with the clashing swords. Fox and Sam collided sword, both men pushing each other like a moveable force collided with a immovable object, Fox tried pushing and so did Sam but none backed down and they ended up pushing each other back with a kick. 

“Let’s just get straight into the tricks Fox.” Sam said smirking, Fox smirked in his helmet, Fox assumed his shinobi stance and sheathed his blade, Sam assumed his samurai stance and had his blade sheathed as well. Liquid decided to give his people a show so he turned off the lights in the stadium, Fox pulled out his fully electrified lightning blade glowing a electrifying blue, Sam then pulled his sword out slowly being covered in a deep red burning flame which was glowing red, Snake and the group were fully speechless. Sam and Fox then charged at each other clashing lightning and flames, Fox and Sam were not backing down from this fight, the swords clashed in a rapid pace, Fox tried to dodge a slash which cut his helmet in half, he followed by slashing Sam’s chest piece of his armor and his mouthguard in half. Sam cut Fox’s shinobi outfit leaving a slash in the middle of Fox’s chest, Fox jumped over and slashed Sam’s back. Sam and Fox slashed each other for a while till tiring each other, both men breathed heavily and removed their tops so they were shirtless now in this fight, Fox and Sam kept fighting with slashes and cuts on the other. Despite the burning pain that Fox felt, despite the electric stinging that Sam felt, despite how many cuts they gave each other they didn’t back down. Fox flipped onto a wall and leaped off to slash Sam but Sam assumed a guarding stance which Fox didn’t break, Fox tried doing the same thing but a different wall but Sam still blocked it, Fox kept doing it but Sam blocked his strikes, no matter what direction Fox came from, no matter how quick the strike was, Sam kept his guard up in that stance till Fox landed and went to a running slash but Sam struck Fox’s sword so hard that the sword went in the air but right before it can go up, Fox caught it with his mouth and went to slash him which caught Sam by surprise and cause his prosthetic shield to break when it came out. Fox then put the sword in his hands and went to slash the prosthetic but Sam slashed his abs sending Fox back. Fox got up and got ready one more slash, Sam did the same, they flipped backwards landing on the railing blocking the audience. Fox and Sam assumed their stances and ran to each other and collide swords in a collision of red flames and blue lightning, Fox slashed Sam’s prosthetic off which made the sword fall with it, Sam with his good arm broke Fox’s arm with a punch sending Fox’s sword down with his own. Sam and Fox began throwing strikes and kicks in at each other despite them not having weapons. Sam went for a punch but Fox blocked it and began throwing rapid kicks in various openings. Without his arm, Sam had lots of openings, Fox finished it off with his own spinning back kick to knock out Sam. Sam lands in front of the audience while Fox tries to adjust his arm and snap it back in place. Liquid was excited for the semi finals,

“Ladies and Gentlemen of Shadow Moses, the Semi Finals are set, three days, it will be Solid Snake vs Gray Fox 2, here in the Shadow Moses Games in a Muay Thai Bamboo cage match!” Fox and Snake were a bit excited to face each other fairly, Snake and Fox gave each other a smirk knowing that they’ll give each other hell.


End file.
